Hoteles Fujino
by ezvolk
Summary: Natsuki,una estafadora profesional,acepta el trabajo de seducir a la dueña de una cadena de hoteles que ocupando la psicologia y su acento de Kyoto manipula y deja en la ruina a toda persona con la que hace negocios...quien robara a quien?
1. Capitulo 1

_Hola xD, antes que nada, gracias a todas las personas que se dan el animo de leer lo que escribo, a mi gusto no soy tan buena escribiendo pero lo intento xD...los reviews estan abiertos para que cualquier persona pueda postear sin necesidad de tener cuenta aqui._

_Esta historia es muy diferente a la primera historia que postie, ambas estan en progreso, tengo otras historias pero cuando termine estas dos, las posteare._

_Dedicado a mi comadre k me ve desde el cielo...nunca te olvidaremos comadre..._

**--**

**HOTELES FUJINO**

**I**

-diablos Natsuki!!.. – tomando una copa -ya estaba por ir a tu casa  
-que pasa, sabes que siempre vengo los viernes a tomar...  
-lo se...ten – dándole la copa  
-llenala de sake – sonriendo

Cuando en Fuuka cae la noche, es difícil percibir quien es bueno y quien es malo...quien te ayuda y quien te perjudica, eso solo la experiencia te lo puede enseñar...experiencia que Natsuki Kuga tenia. Espero que su socio le sirviera lo antes señalado, ya sabia lo que era solo que no sabia quien lo demandaba. Comenzo a los 15 y a sus 20 años ya era una perfecta estafadora, asi como aparecia se iba sin dejar rastro una de esas delincuentes de cuello y corbata era una artista del engaño y de lo ajeno. Trabajaba con su tío mientras vivía, luego tuvo que hacerlo en conjunto con su único amigo pero de que hacia algunos trabajitos para los yakuza los hacia, pues seducir a mujeres era su especialidad y la paga que le daban era muy buena además no era tonta...era mejor hacerle los trabajitos y asi garantizaba la simpatia con ellos y alargaria sus dias en la tierra si algo salia mal en sus propios trabajos...

Ahora mientras Sergey su socio y mejor amigo en el bar donde lavaban el dinero que robaban la miraba fijamente, la chica le dio la señal entonces el chico hablo...

-Natsuki tu ex suegro vino aquí y... – mirando hacia todos lados  
-y!!  
-no te pongas asi Natsuki...  
-que quiere!! Solo dime eso!!  
-quiere que le hagas "un trabajito"  
-que!!  
-ya te dije – tomando de su vaso  
-no no estas seguro!! Digo...estas seguro que fue Jhonn el que te pidio ubicarme?  
-que si Natsuki!! el mismo!! y se ve que esta mal el tipo...  
-porque lo dices? – preocupada  
-es que se veia que no estaba muy bien, estaba todo despeinado y su ropa olía a alcohol  
-ja! y la tuya no?  
-no Natsuki esto es problema...  
-claro que es problema!! Osea si un tipo cualquiera como Jhonn supo que yo estafo a personas eso quiere decir que cualquiera podria ubicarme!! Debo hablar con el...te dejo algun numero?  
-eh si mira ten...- dándole un papel  
-Mmm ok – mirándolo – te dijo como me encontro?  
-me dijo que habia preguntado por ti pero solo por preguntar y le dijeron que tu eres como una especie de animal nocturno que solo te dejas ver en la noche y que siempre estas rodeada de grandeza, que tu estas bendecida o algo asi, le dijeron que te encontraria cuando en Fuuka cayera la noche...osea aquí.  
-pues si – sonriendo – este es el verdadero Fuuka, todos los que algo tenemos que esconder lo mostramos aquí...esta lleno de antros donde se lava el dinero de senadores y de otros estafadores Mmm es raro – sonriendo –  
-rarisimo...  
-lo llamare ahora...  
-de acuerdo...

Natsuki marco el teléfono, luego de tres timbrazos levantaron el auricular y una voz algo cansada respondio

-alo?  
-alo Mr Smith?  
-Natsuki...eres tu?  
-si señor ud queria hablarme?  
-si...mira Nat...  
-espere, creo que lo mejor sea que nos veamos...le parece que vaya a su casa?  
-ya no tengo casa...estoy viviendo en el departamento de Mai...ella me lo dejo

Natsuki ya no dijo nada por unos segundos. Aclaro su garganta y prosiguió

-de acuerdo señor, ire alla a las 9 am le parece?  
-si...aquí te esperare...  
-bien que descanse Mr Smith  
-si tu también Natsuki...

le comento a sergey la llamada y luego decidio buscar a alguna "dama de compañía" para pasar la noche...no se demoro mucho y se la llevo a su hogar que mas que una casa era una gran propiedad exclusiva, donde tenia como vecinos a un narcotraficante y algunos diputados junto con el comandante de la policia.

Paso la noche con aquella chica y sin duda lo disfruto pero para la chica de cabello azul paso demasiado rapido...ya eran las 7 am y no lo podia creer, como el tiempo pasaba tan rapido para ella, quizas lo disfruto tanto que su estado de trance post orgasmo fue mas prolongado de lo normal y le bloqueo las horas. Ya no importaba, le pago sus honorarios a la chica y se fue a bañar luego vistio sobriamente, desayuno muy pausado y decidio no despertar a Mikoto...pero le dejo una nota

El camino se lo sabia de memoria asi que pausadamente tomo las calles y ya en el estacionamiento se tomo unos minutos para revisar su aspecto, luego de esto toco el timbre y un solo "soy Natsuki" le dio el paso para entrar y tomar el ascensor para llegar al departamento numero 12 el que en otros tiempos fue su nido de amor...

-llegas justo – dijo el hombre – por favor pasa...  
-gracias... – entrando  
-toma asiento...quieres algo?  
-no – sentándose  
-de acuerdo – sentadose frente a la morena  
-digame como me encontro? – mirándolo fijamente  
-le pregunte a Takeda...lo recuerdas? – Natsuki no dijo nada entonces el hombre continuo – el me dijo que vivías bien, pero que vivías en el bajo Fuuka entonces me explico que si te iba bien y que vivías del bajo Fuuka entonces o tu eras política, traficante, prostituta, estafadora o haces tratas de blancas...  
-Mmm – sonriendo – ese Takeda si que quisiera tener algo de dinero, me pregunto cuanto valdra su lengua?  
-ohh no le hagas nada!! El me lo confio por la amistad que tuvimos...  
-de acuerdo solo quiero saber porque me ubico y porque vive en el departamento de Mai  
-Natsuki es que...ha pasado algo terrible!! – dijo el hombre al borde de las lagrimas – me han estafado!! Tu sabes que mi empresa crecio pero siempre fuimos honestos y trabajadores y...  
-solo digame – interrumpiendo – digame que hizo y quien lo hizo  
-hice un negocio, sabia que no ganaria mucho pero me abriria las puertas con mas lugares, mas hoteles, lo unico que tenia que hacer era llevar todos los pasteles que nosotros haciamos al hotel y me pagarian por pedidos, todo iba bien, nos pagaban un 5% menos pero por lo menos era dinero estable el que nos llegaba y además con los que vendiamos en el local nos podiamos defender un poco pero resulta que ella me dijo que no estaban siendo vendidos los pasteles, que habian llegado unos mejores y de una pasteleria de mayor prestigio y tu sabes que nosotros somos una pequeña empresa entonces tuvimos que bajar los precios pero pareciera que no era suficiente y ya casi ibamos a perdida, mas ganábamos en el local que en el hotel pero eso no es todo – suspirando – la maldita se aprovecho de mi y le ofrecio contratos a mis pasteleros, la mayoria acepto, de mis 6 pasteleros solo 4 se fueron, las 4 chicas que eran jóvenes entre 18 y 20 años entiendes? Yo les di una fuente de trabajo a esas chicas que habian estudiado paralelo a la escuela pasteleria y ellas me pagaron asi...no cabe duda, la chica las sedujo y solas mirando su sonrisa cautivadora firmaron el contrato...Natsuki tuve que vender las maquinas y el local...estoy en la ruina es por eso que pense que podrias ayudarme

-y que quiere que haga yo?  
-si tu pudiste de la nada hacerte una fortuna, porque no me podrias ayudar vengarme?  
-es distinto...  
-no Natsuki!! Cuando eras mas joven yo te ayude y nunca te pedi nada...te cedi hasta mi auto para que te fueras con Mai...  
-pero ella no creyo en mi...  
-pero yo si Natsuki!! yo si creo en ti...por favor!! No te pido que me regales nada, solo te pido que hagas pagar a los culpables porque ellos se aprovecharon de mi!!  
-solo dime quien fue!!  
-Fujino Shizuru, la hija de Fujino Suguru...esa maldita me estafo, es la heredera de la cadena de hoteles mas importante del pais y que se ha expandido a otros paises gracias a las estafas que seguro ha hecho esa imbecil...  
-cual cadena?  
-la de hoteles Fujino  
-wow con razon acepto la oferta, ese hotel es muy bueno  
-lo conoces?  
-si, hace 2 semanas estuve en el hotel Fujino que esta en París...  
-y que hacias tu en Paris?  
-eso es mi problema...  
-ohh disculpa Natsuki yo no quise...  
-no tranquilo mire...digame que quiere exactamente..  
-no lo se...quiero que me devuelva mi dinero...mi empresa lo que inverti en ella, todo eso se esfumo!!  
-no lo se...  
-ohh por favor Natsuki!! ten piedad, como voy a vivir si lo perdi todo? Dime Natsuki...dime!!  
-de acuerdo pero me tiene que hacer una promesa  
-cual?  
-yo enamorare a Fujino Shizuru, le quitare el dinero suficiente como para que ud recupere su pasteleria pero después de esto ud no me buscara mas, ni para agradecerme, ni para ofrecerme algo ni para recomendarme trabajos con otras personas, yo para ud estoy muerta ok? Ud nunca mas me dirija la palabra yo ya no existo mas para ud le queda claro?  
-pero Natsuki...  
-le queda claro!! – mirándolo desafiante  
-me queda claro Natsuki...  
-bien... me retiro, que tenga un buen dia  
-espera!! Te vas asi nada mas?  
-y que quiere que desayunemos o que?  
-no es eso!! Es que no quieres algo? Documentos o algo de Shizuru?  
-me basta con su nombre y apellido...el resto lo averiguo yo – abriendo la puerta – adios  
-en cuanto tiempo – dijo lo mas rapido que pudo  
-no lo se...puede ser 2 dias como pueden ser 3 meses...depende como es la chica...  
-no puedo esperar mucho – dijo el hombre volviéndose hacia la cocina

Natsuki sonrió y cerro la puerta, no hizo mucho ruido, el tipo pensó que ya se habia ido la morena aprovecho y lo tomo por sorpresa, los años en el gimnasio no solo le habian servido para modelar su cuerpo y con toda su fuerza lo azoto a la pared

-mira mira!! A mi me importa una mierda si tienes planes ok?! Yo lo hago a mi!! ritmo!! y si te mueres de hambre no es mi culpa!!, no me busque suegro!! No me busque...-soltandolo – ahora si me disculpa, me tengo que ir – ordenandole la ropa – nunca olvidare lo que hizo por mi – besándolo en las dos mejillas – adios

Continuara...


	2. Capitulo 2

^^ gracias a todos los k se toman el tiempo de leer ^^

para mi comadre k esta en el cielo =)

---

**ll**

-Natsuki!!! hasta que por fin llegas!!  
-Mmn que quieres Miko-chin? – dejando las llaves en la mesa  
-quiero hablar contigo!! Porque saliste tan temprano? – subiendo por las escaleras  
-es que...- subiendo tambien – tuve que ir a ver a un amigo...  
-Mmm me suena a trabajo...- sonriendo y caminando  
-jajajaja que boconcita!!  
-si si a mi no me haces tonta  
-de acuerdo – entrando a su habitación  
-primis? – asomándose por la puerta  
-que quieres? – sonriendo  
-de veras tengo que hablarte  
-de acuerdo ven

La chica tomo asiento en el sillon que estaba delante de la cama mientras la chica peliazul se sentaba en el espaldar de la cama

-primis...me gusta una chica  
-jaja a mi me gustan todas  
-lo se...por eso no me gusta traer amigas a esta casa...  
-jajajaja ok ok a lo que vinimos Mikoto...  
-ahh sip que me gusta una chica y quiero conquistarla – bajando la cabeza  
-de acuerdo como es la chica?  
-rubia de ojos celestes y tez...  
-no no!!! Como es psicológicamente!! –tomando una revista  
-osea es simpatica, muchos chicos se le acercan y le piden salir pero ella los rechaza a todos  
-y sus amigos? – hojeando la revista  
-son simpaticos, ella es independiente es especial...  
-la tendras en 1 mes te parece?  
-en un mes cumplire 16!!  
-oye no me desautorices!! – lanzándole la revista  
-ayyy ya Natsuki!!! que esa revista es de finanzas!!! – sobandose la cabeza – tiene como 500.000 hojas!!!  
-si quieres tenerla tienes que seguir con el gimnasio, tonifica mas tus brazos, te recomiendo que empieces a escuchar mis mp3 de dark metal y que seas mas segura de ti misma....y!!!!.- mirando el techo – que te cortes el cabello, ya lo tienes muy estilo hippie es feo asi...a las chicas como ella le deben gustar los cortes desordenados....  
-y como sabes si eso es lo que ella quiere?  
-porque es una profesional peque....  
-sergey!!!  
-shhh!! Pero no se lo digas a nadie!! – sonriendo  
-es un secreto – sonriendo  
- como estas Natsuki  
-bien, ahora descansando...  
-que estaban hablando? – sentándose en la cama  
-nada que se enamoro la peque y quiere que la ayude a conseguir a la chica...  
-y como es la chica? – tomando la revista de economia  
-rubia de ojos celestes y tez...  
-noo!!! Como es psicológicamente!!! – dándole en la cabeza con la revista  
-ayyy!!! ES SIMPATICA Y RECHAZA A TODOS LOS ESTUPIDOS QUE QUEREMOS SALIR CON ELLA!!! Y SUS AMIGOS SON BUENA GENTE!!!!!  
-Mmm...quieres que Natsuki y yo te ayudemos verdad?  
-que si!!!  
-bien....primero...no me grites – dándole denuevo con la revista – segundo has lo que dice Natsuki  
-porque!!!  
-porque Mmm – mirándola – a tus brazos les falta fuerza, unos buenos musculos y te falta poco, a las chicas les encantan los musculos, y los brazos representan proteccion y si los rechaza es porque ella no quiere ser conquistada  
-como sabes?  
-porque es profesional peque, entiéndelo – dijo la peliazul  
- yo quiero ser como uds  
-no...ahora ve a hacer ejercicio  
-Natsuki compra otra maquina para correr, esta que tienes no me gusta  
-eso lo hablamos luego, anda a la sala de gimnasio, sino me voy a enojar contigo – parándose  
-ya osea me voy solita ok? - saliendo  
-ok - cerrando la puerta con llave – ya fui a hablar con el viejo – sentándose al lado de sergey  
-ok yo tambien te traje algo de información, pero podemos ir al cuarto de maquinas?  
-porque? Necesitas algo? – parándose  
-sip – parándose – se me venció mi identificación de aquí y necesito una nueva – saliendo  
-ok vamos...

subieron la escalera que estaba al lado del cuarto de Natsuki, la escalera dividia el cuarto de Natsuki con el de sergey, pues el era parte de la familia a pesar de no ser un Kuga y tenia su cuarto, casi siempre estaba alli a su vez y Natsuki tambien tenia un cuarto en casa de sergey, pues la vida de un estafador es solitaria...  
subieron al atico y con unas combinaciones de numeros lograron entrar a la sala que mas que un cuarto de maquinas de falsificación parecia una fortaleza adornada por muebles de fina elección y de ambiente rustico, varios estantes con puertas de vidrio y al medio dos escritorios frente a frente, cada uno equipado por telefonos y un moderno computador, aunque sus modelos eran igual de rusticos, cada uno tenia el toque personal de los dueños ; unos autitos de adorno para sergey y unos perritos para Natsuki...

-y bien desde cuando andas con la identificación vencida? – sacando una camara digital de un estante  
-desde hace 2 dias, ayer un policia me detuvo, fue solo un control y me dijo que estaba vencida  
-de acuerdo Mmm, saca la silla que esta alla – señalando la derecha – dejame ver la cortina  
-espera recuerda que es blanca eh!! – sonriendo  
-jaja si se!! Es solo que de repente me confundo de pais, no todos tienen el fondo blanco – sacando la cortina que estaba  
-ya ahí esta la blanca – sonriendo  
-y sergey no te quieres poner bigote o algo asi?  
-no necesito, si aquí tenemos que ser nosotros, digo...nos conocen no sirve de nada cambiar  
-lo se jaja es solo que pensé querias estafar a algún turista aquí - sonriendo  
-no si ya tengo otra, mira – abriendo un cajon de su escritorio y sacando una cajita  
-jaja y cuando la hiciste?  
-espera dejame buscarla...- sacando una a una las identificaciones –aquí esta! – dándosela  
- Yuuichi Tate!! Jajajaj ayy mira la mia!! – abriendo el cajon de su escritorio  
-ayy tu eres mas ordenada!!  
-si hombre!! Que soy mujer!! – entregándosela  
-Alyssa Searrs y con el pelo platinado eh?  
-jaja me sirvio para ir a España y otros lugares...  
-de acuerdo, ahora haceme la mia ok?  
-bien, siéntate ok? – tomando la camara  
-ok - tomando la silla y colocándola delante de la cortina – quiero salir bonito eh?  
-soy buena fotografa – sonriendo – a las 3 ok?...1, 2, 3 – apretando el boton  
-menudo flash Natsuki!!! estoy ciego - parandose  
-ayy que delicadito!! – conectando la camara al computador  
-jaja ya ya!!  
-mientras la imprimo y le hago los arreglos dime que averiguaste – sentándose y comenzando a trabajar en el computador  
-bueno – acomodándose en su escritorio – el viejo Jhonn esta totalmente quebrado, osea quebrado me entiendes?  
-si si..continua, Wong? – mirándolo  
-si ponle Wong que mas da...  
-estas seguro?  
-que si Natsuki!! como tu tambien tienes puesto Natsuki Kuga?  
-si verdad? Además si nos llegaran a acusar de algo, hablamos con nuestro vecino y con Don Nagi– escribiendo – continua..  
-bueno, como decia eh?, que el viejo esta quebrado desde – sacando un papel de un cajon – octubre del año pasado cuando Shizuru Fujino le termino el contrato y le ofrecio una contrapropuesta a 4 pasteleras de su staff las cuales ahora estan en el hotel Fujino de Fuuka, la micro empresa trabajaba al 40 % de su producción osea no ganaba mucho y al mes siguiente despidio a los 2 pasteleros que le quedaba ; igor y caleb que eran hermanos. Jhonn ya no pudo pagar lo que habia comprado ; una maquina para hacer pan bastante costosa, esa es la que le obligo a vender todas sus maquinas, le remataron el local por la misma razon ya que con todo el dinero que obtuvo por sus pocas maquinas los gasto en el casino, el muy idiota penso que doblaria su capital y no sabia ni jugar poker – Natsuki rió – es cierto!! – Natsuki asintió – la cosa es que perdio su dinero y en diciembre para ser exactos el 18 de diciembre fue a buscar a su hija Mai y le explico el motivo de porque le pedia que lo dejara quedarse en su departamento, la chica le mando las llaves, como tu sabes ella esta en san Tokio, ahora Jhonn trabaja en una floreria en las mañanas mientras que en las noches derocha lo que le dan en cualquier bar del sector sur de Fuuka...  
-mm ok y que me dices de Shizuru Fujino – sacando una plancha de plastico  
-Nat es la unica plancha que te queda?  
-sip, tendremos que ir al registro civil – cortando un trozito  
-no te preocupes mañana paso y me robo un par de planchas, es mejor que sobre a que falte – sonriendo  
-de acuerdo – limando el trozito – pero continua que le tengo que imprimir en el lugar exacto la huella de Reito  
-porque Reito!! Tienes miles de huellas ahí!! – sonriendo  
-porque te gusta el tipo, no te gustaria que si te descubren fueran a la carcel juntos? – colocando el trozo en una maquina  
-que idiota!! Le pondras su huella? – parándose  
-ya no te enojes...sigueme contando – ajustando la tarjeta con la maquina  
-bisexual y la boca te queda ahí mismo eh?  
-ok continua – sonriendo  
-bueno – sonriendo – Fujino Shizuru – sentándose y abriendo el notebook – bueno tiene 22 años proxima a cumplir 23, nacida en Kyoto el 19 de Diciembre 1985. Sus padres ; Fujino Suguru dueño y accionista mayoritario de la cadena de hoteles Fujino que ahora gana millones y millones de euros, Fujino Sakura que mas se dedica a gastar el dinero de su esposo....ya pasemos a los estudios : desde los 18 que entro a la Universidad de Kyoto a estudiar administración de empresas, no perdio ningun año y se titulo hace poco...con honores, la chica desde los 20 que esta metida en el negocio de los hoteles de su padre, todo lo que le enseñaban lo aplicaba y muy eficientemente, tanto asi que hizo crecer la empresa en un 55 % en tan solo 2 años, a sus 22 años ya ha apadrinado mas de 10 nuevos hoteles por otros paises, muchos dicen que es debido a su tacto con los negocios pero otros aseguran que la chica ocupa su belleza para que todo aquel que quiera hacer negocios con ella solamente firmen mirando su hermoso rostro...- mirándola  
-y como es? – sonriendo  
-Shizuru Fujino, Castañita de ojos como rubies tiene un cuerpo muy curvilíneo - volteando su notebook – aquí esta

Natsuki se quedo fria por un momento, la chica era hermosa sin duda un sonrisa que cautivaba a cualquiera...decidio ponerle mas atención a colocar la firma falsa de sergey en el lugar adecuado y ya por fin darle comienzo a la impresión

-dime mas detalles...tu me entiendes  
-jaja te gustó la chica eh? – sonriendo – bueno, pasando mas a su vida privada, tiene un hermano menor Yuuki– mostrándole fotos de Shizuru con su hermano – el chico tiene 5 años y Shizuru lo adora demasiado y...... – sonriendo picaramente  
-y que?  
-que te sera facil conquistarla....Shizuru Fujino la mujer de negocios mas destacada el año pasado - mostrándole el scan de la portada de una revista – se declaro gay a los 16 años, su padre casi le dio un infarto pero a ella siempre le han gustado las mujeres y su madre lo sospechaba....otro dato importantísimo es que asi como su padre es un compositor frustrado su hijita Shizuru es una psicóloga frustrada ; cuando viaja a supervisar su cadena de hoteles, libro que encuentra lo compra, esta totalmente obsesionada con aprender psicología, en su haber debe tener alrededor de 500 o mas libros de psicología, la mayoria traducidos al japones pues ella habla solo 3 idiomas ; japones, ingles y frances. La chica en cada viaje se trae 10 o mas libros de sicología y no le da ni urticaria desembolsar una gran suma de euros en traductores que le traduzcan libros de miles de paginas...no se que es lo que hace diariamente pero eso lo resolveremos pronto...  
-ok...ten – dándole la tarjeta  
-jooo te quedo igual!! Tu eres un artista de las identificaciones eh? Con razon los de la mafia te piden que les hagas pasaportes jeje  
-si...quiero que la sigas y me cuentes que hace, que le gusta comer, su restaurant preferido y esas cosas  
-bien – sonriendo - te felicito cada dia averiguas mas en menos tiempo – sonriendo  
-jajaja que pesada, vamos a hacer ejercicios?  
-de acuerdo...- caminando

-y bien Natsuki que te parecio Shizuru? – bajando las escaleras  
-es hermosa, me gusta mucho – sonriendo  
-jajaj que libidinosa – caminando  
-mira quien habla tu si que eres libidinoso – sonriendo  
-jaja ok ok...pero tienes algo planeado? Que es lo que quieres hacer exactamente  
-no lo se...eso lo sabremos mañana en la noche...cuando me traigas la lista de sus ocupaciones diarias  
-jaja con esa lista nacera un nuevo ser – abriendo la puerta del gimnasio  
-una Natsuki Kuga hecha a la medida de Shizuru Fujino – entrando  
-vas a construir la compañera perfecta de esa mujer de negocios jajajaja –subiéndose a la bicicleta  
-va a caer rendida a mis pies, ya lo veras – sonriendo  
-ayy Natsuki ahora si que tendremos mucho mas dinero, esa tipa si que gana  
-si jajaja con el dinero que va a desembolsar conmigo podriamos vivir como reyes los 3 hasta que seamos viejitos  
-jajajajjaja que lindo...ya mejor los ejercicios eh? Mira que a Shizuru le gustan las chicas esbeltas y que se vistan bien...  
-de eso no hay problema, soy su tipo... – haciendo abdominales  
-si tienes ese aire sexy y de negocios, tendras que usar a veces trajes, ella es muy formal, obvio que siempre prevalece tu estilo las chicas lo adoran  
-tranquilo...Shizuru Fujino será mi primera esposa – sonriendo  
-mentirosa!! Ya te habias casado con dennise!!  
-idiota esa no era yo...era frances recuerdas?  
-sii la canadiense jaja sorry es cierto, tu primera verdadera esposa  
-ni tanto solo por el nombre...porque la Natsuki que ella conocera no soy yo  
-y Mikoto?  
-debe estar en su habitación...  
-hiciste lo que te pedi?  
-en unos 15 minutos estara alla...

Continuara...


	3. Capitulo 3 y 4

Como el capitulo 3 es corto he colocado el capitulo 4 tambien ^^ gracias a los que se dan los animos de leer ^^

---

**lll**

-señorita Fujino llegaron dos cajas para ud  
-Ara?, de acuerdo tráigalas aquí – apretando un boton en su telefono  
-aquí estan señorita – señalando a un joven con las dos cajas  
-dejelas aquí por favor – señalando su sofá  
-me podria firmar aquí?  
-claro – sonriendo y firmando – toma – entregándole el papel  
-muchas gracias

El chico se fue junto con la secretaria mientras Shizuru miraba fijamente esas dos cajas de terciopelo rojo con un hermoso lazo de tela dorado, decidio abrir el primero...era un hermoso pastel de yogurt cubierto de jalea de frambuesa y en la parte inferior una masa con manjar. La chica castaña estaba fascinada con el pastel, decidio abrir la segunda caja y se encontró con un ramo de rosas y una nota, Shizuru no dudo enseguida de leerla en voz alta

_Para la castaña mas hermosa que mis ojos han visto...me ha cautivado tu hermosa sonrisa, perdona mi atrevimiento pero no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad...ya sabrás de mí. __N.K._

La chica castaña sonrió y prosiguió a buscar un cuchillo de su cajón condicionado para elementos culinarios, primero comió un trozo...después siguió comiendo a lo largo de su día

-adora los pasteles...es su pecado secreto...pero no es bulímica, así que paga cada mordisco de un pastel con horas en el gimnasio  
-ni modo, si no va al gimnasio ya estaría algo gordita de tanto comer pasteles – sonriendo  
-bueno entre otras cosas, los martes, miércoles y jueves asiste a un club de poesia, van algunos losers pero tambien gente interesante, Shizuru comparte con algunos sobretodo con los que tienen algo que contar, constantemente asiste a galerias de arte y a fiestas de moda, tambien a lanzamientos de productos y esas cosas, tu sabes...ella es una figura publica, almuerza en el hotel desde las 13:00 hasta las 14:30 luego va a la sala de gimnasio que tiene dos pisos arriba de donde ella tiene su despacho. A las 18:00 sale del trabajo de inmediato va a pedir algo para matar el hambre y luego se va a su casa o puede quedarse coqueteando con alguna pastelera, ohh! se me olvidaba, ella hace la selección del personal y la mayoría son mujeres solo los botones son hombres, el resto son mujeres y siempre hermosas y...  
-y que? Vamos!!  
-y bisexuales....Shizuru no pierde el tiempo, le gusta salir con chicas hermosas y pues la mayoria de las que ha contratado o han salido con ella o se sienten atraidas por la castaña...ella tambien es una rompecorazones Natsuki  
-no me interesa...ella y sus millones seran mios – colocándose sus gafas  
-vaya hasta que por fin aceptas que ya no ves como antes – sonriendo  
-jajaj son de descanso bruto...  
-y bien...cuando empezamos?  
-desde mañana...  
-no Natsuki no me digas que la vas a seguir cuando este trotando a las 6:45?!!!  
-no idiota...me hare parte del club de poesia

IV

-hola buenos dias – sonriendo – que desea?  
-eh…bueno yo…ehh..mmm flores!! Si!! –sonriendo-vengo por un ramo de rosas  
-deacuerdo –sonriendo – venga le enseñare para que escoja…  
-si…

Esta era la 3era ves que Sergey compraba flores que solo eran para adornar la casa ya que no tenian destinatario…o quizas lo tenia…es solo que la persona que deberia recibir las rosas es la misma que las envuelve…Gracias a su profesion, ya sabia todo de aquel sonriente ser, que cuidadosamente cortaba las espinas de las rosas que Sergey escogia, lo cual lo colocaba aun mas nervioso, pues el conocer a un desconocido sin que el lo sepa ya te predispone a muchas cosas…aquel muchacho de su edad que le cortaba con tanta suavidad las espinas a sus rosas se llamaba Kanzaki Reito, un moreno y apuesto joven y por supuesto el motivo de su nerviosismo…el chico era gay.

-…esta bien asi?-sonriendo  
-ehh..si!! estan perfectas…muchas gracias…disculpa como te llamas?  
-soy Kanzaki Reito…-sonriendo  
-muchas gracias Kanzaki-san, yo soy Sergey Wo…

se detuvo…no siempre es bueno confiarse de las sonrisas…pero no quizo esperar mucho, pues no queria levantar sospechas por estupideces

-Wong –sonriendo – me llamo Sergey Wong, un placer Kanzaki…  
-Reito –sonriendo – llamame por mi nombre  
-bien –sonriendo…

se dieron la mano y asi se quedaron por unos instantes, Reito tenia aspecto de un muchacho sano, su eterna sonrisa seguro que atraeria clientes, pero el chico era muy listo…ya habia notado la orientación de Sergey…luego de soltar la mano de aquel moreno, se dispuso a seguir ordenando mientras que Sergey pago y salio lo mas rapido que pudo, no sin antes voltear para encontrarse nuevamente con la sonrisa de Reito…por fin….luego de 2 intentos por fin le habia hablado….

-Mmm…que linda caligrafia tiene la señorita Fu…  
-quien?  
-ahss Mikoto! no seas entrometida

Natsuki estaba sentada en el escritorio del living escaneando una hoja, mientras Mikoto se acercaba por delante…

-quien es?  
-una chica – sonriendo  
-parece que no te desagrada…  
-tampoco me agrada tanto peque…oye a todo esto, ya volvio Sergey?  
-no, salio temprano pero no tarda en llegar…  
-mmm, no te gustaria que desayunaramos afuera?

Natsuki iba a responder cuando aparecio Sergey con un gran ramo de rosas y con la sonrisa mas grande que su boca podia contener…

-a que se debe esto? Otra ves Sergey? – sonriendo  
-hoy es diferente querida…-tomando asiento en uno de los sillones  
-no no, sientate frente a mi, para eso hay dos sillas– sonriendo

Sergey se levanto y se sento al lado de Mikoto entregandole las rosas…

-hey!  
-no seas payasa Mikoto!! No son para ti!!  
-ya ya…no me grites – sonriendo  
-que paso Sergey, cuenta ya!!  
-le hable….

No tardo mucho en contar todos los detalles, la chica peliazul se notaba complacida mientras que en los ojos de Sergey se prendia esa llama de la ilusión que solo los primeros encuentros te pueden entregar…decidieron desayunar pero antes, habia que trabajar un poco…

-ya Mikoto, ve a hacer ejercicio, Sergey y yo tenemos que trabajar…  
-y no puedo ver? - parandose  
-no esta ves peque…-contesto Sergey – es que ahora si que necesitamos mucha concentración  
-bien…pues que les resulte todo bien chicas..-sonriendo  
-te voy a matar!! –parandose, Mikoto ya habia salido del salon  
-jajaaja ya Sergey..dejala! – Sonriendo- ahora ven, quiero que veas esto

Sergey tomo su silla y la puso al lado de Natsuki mientras veia lo que la chica de ojos verdes le indicaba en la computadora

-sabes Nat, siempre pense que Shizuru cuando recibía encargos o cartas solo hacia la mosca en ves de la firma, pero veo que me equivoque  
-asi es – sonriendo- a su favor puedo decir que tiene una bonita firma  
-si, bueno esto nos servirá ya después…  
-cuando me case con ella – sonriendo  
-exacto…  
-ayy Shizuru…Shizuru eres tan hermosa y con todo tu dinero, te ves mas hermosa aun – sonriendo  
-ya Natsuki me asustas…-sonriendo

Continuara...


	4. Capitulo 5

Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esta historia y por comentarla =)

**V**

"Entre las características más importantes para reconocer a un delincuente de cuello blanco esta su facilidad de palabra y su capacidad de convencimiento, su apariencia física, su sonrisa fácil, su astucia y su capacidad para adecuarse a cualquier situación adversa…un estafador se muestra galante y seguro de si mismo, pero frente a su victima mantiene la prudencia y la buena voluntad..."

Martes 18:00

A pesar de ser un edificio gigante, la sala de apreciación de poesía era pequeña, acogedora, de aspecto rustico con luces tenues que aligeraban la vista y daban esa impresión de estar en casa. Natsuki acababa de llegar, vestía casual, de entre los miles de atuendos que tenia, opto por unos jeans negros ajustados con líneas grises verticales, una polera blanca escotada con la frase peace y un chaleco de rombos negro y gris, mientras que como calzado utilizo unas tenis negras.

Tomo asiento, a pesar de vestir de forma casual, sus brillantes ojos verdes no pasaron desapercibidos, asi que mientras esperaba que Shizuru apareciera tuvo que aguantar los ataques patéticos de un par de "perdedores" que utilizando la poesía y su estado de "nueva en el grupo" trataban de construir un aura interesante para que la peliazul se sintiera interesada por ellos. Paso un lapso considerable…y Shizuru no aparecía…

18:15

-veo que tenemos una nueva integrante, disculpa, no queremos intimidarte pero hoy es el dia de mostrar poesías hechas por grandes autores, te atreves a leernos alguna de tus favoritas?

_-"nunca retes a un estafador linda"_ – pensando – claro – sonriendo

Natsuki se levanto y fue donde aquella mujer de lentes que la esperaba en el pequeño escenario, la chica peliazul avanzo a paso lento y de entre todas las miradas a su espalda pudo sentir esa sensación tan conocida…ella había llegado.

-hola – sonriendo – soy Harada Chie, bienvenida al club

- hola, me llamo Kuga Natsuki, espero que nos llevemos bien – sonriendo

-bueno Kuga-san, podrías mostrarnos alguna poesía que sea de tu agrado?

-claro – sonriendo

-bueno, toma asiento entonces

Chie bajo del pequeño escenario y tomo asiento, la peliazul bajo del escenario y fue directo hacia Shizuru sin dejar de mirarla…

"_Entre las características más importantes para reconocer a un delincuente de cuello blanco esta su facilidad de palabra…"_

-ups…se me quedo el libro – sonriendo

-fufufu…asi veo – sonriendo

-suele pasar…

Natsuki buscaba el libro en su bolso mientras le sostenía la mirada agregando una sonrisa, la castaña observaba detenidamente aquellos ojos verdes, notaba cierto brillo en ellos, que definitivamente le llamaron la atención…

-Con que aquí estabas – sacando el libro – ya!

-buena suerte fu…

-muchas gracias – sonriendo

Natsuki avanzo a paso rápido, tomo asiento, dio un suspiro y miró a Shizuru…

-bueno, hola a todos – sonriendo – voy a recitar unas pequeñas rimas que estaba leyendo hace poco y han quedado grabadas en mi cabeza...

La chica peliazul aclaró su garganta y para sorpresa de todos, cerró su libro y comenzó a recitar mirando a Shizuru:

Rima XVII

_Hoy la tierra y los cielos me sonríen;_

_hoy llega al fondo de mi alma el sol;_

_hoy la he visto.., la he visto y me ha mirado..._

_¡Hoy creo en Dios!_

Rima XX

_Sabe, si alguna vez tus labios rojos_

_quema invisible atmósfera abrasada,_

_que al alma que hablar puede con los ojos,_

_también puede besar con la mirada._

Rima XXIII

_Por una mirada, un mundo,_

_por una sonrisa, un cielo,_

_por un beso... ¡yo no sé_

_que te diera por un beso!_

Desde el exterior de aquel pequeño lugar se podía escuchar los estruendosos aplausos que Natsuki habia sacado por haber recitado aquellas rimas, pero a la morena solo le importaba la aprobación de una mujer en especial, aquella castaña que había osado correr su bolso una silla para tomar el lugar de la peliazul…Shizuru aplaudía suavemente con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, lucia complacida, suavemente inclino su cabeza a modo de aprobación, Natsuki devolvió aquella inclinación mientras sonreía dulcemente, mientras bajaba del escenario luego de ser felicitada por Chie, la chica de ojos verdes caminaba con entusiasmo hacia la castaña que la esperaba con una sonrisa de medio lado…

-te ha salido perfecto Kuga-san – sonriendo

-muchas gracias – sentándose

-esas rimas tuvieron un sentimiento que solo alguien inspirado puede transmitir

-creo que tuve la inspiración suficiente – sonriendo

-me pregunto de donde habrá salido aquella inspiración tan cautivante

-uhm _"mmm su mirada quiere entrar en mi mente y leerme, pero no soy tan fácil"_ la verdad es que no lo se…me sentí inspirada, por el momento – sonriendo

-ahh creí que era por una persona en especial – _"fufufu, acaba de salir del closet con esas rimas y ahora no quiere decir quien fue la fuente de su inspiración…interesante"_

-claro, pero hay una cosa que me enseño mi tio que ya no esta en este mundo – mirándola

-y que será esa lección tan invaluable?

-no hay que dejarse engañar por las primeras impresiones, debes conocer a la persona a fondo para descubrir su alma.

Shizuru abrió un poco sus ojos, pero al segundo volvió a su postura,_ "por hoy me has ganado"_ pensaba, aquella chica de ojos verdes le había cautivado, tenia un aura especial, se notaba tan dócil y era peligrosamente hermosa, lo suficiente como para perder la razón, eso le asustaba de sobremanera, siendo ella una mujer que utilizaba la psicología y la astucia en los negocios el hecho de ver quebrantada su muralla de caretas en un futuro próximo le asustaba…pero aquella peliazul no podría ser alguien de temer…y si lo fuera, ya tenia listo su modo de actuar, _"si es una perra caza fortunas, descubriré su plan en un plazo corto, entonces la enamorare, me acostare con ella hasta que me canse y luego la abandonare…fufufu, porque estoy pensando tanto, hay algo que me dice que me preocupe, es su postura…como alguien tan dulce y tierna se sienta derecha y cuando Chie le hablo no hubo ningún tambaleo y sus manos no se movían, no estaba para nada nerviosa…uhm…fufufu, ya dejare de psicoanalizarla por este rato"._

Mientras Shizuru psicoanalizaba a Natsuki, la chica peliazul estaba a su lado observando todos sus movimientos, mientras sonreía

_-"me esta psicoanalizando completamente, seguro debe preguntarse porque le hable, porque le sonreí, porque estaba coqueteando con ella, porque mi postura tan segura, porque mentí…este es lejos uno de mis trabajos mas divertidos, no perderé"_

Ambas dejaron de pensar en la otra cuando los aplausos se escucharon y mientras ambas se unían a los aplausos finales no podían evitar mirarse, Shizuru le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa a Natsuki, mientras la peliazul le sonreía ampliamente casi a punto de reír…

-Ara, Kuga-san vas a quemar mis ojos de tanto mirarme

-de verdad crees eso…

-Ara!, sabes, me has caído muy bien, te parece que te invite a cenar?

-de verdad? – sonriendo

-claro – sonriendo

-no puedo – bajando la cabeza

-Ara? y porque no?

-porque ni siquiera se como te llamas

-es tan importante saberlo?

-como puedo referirme a ti si no se ni tu nombre y ya quieres salir conmigo

-fu, Ara, Kuga-san es muy seria con las salidas, si gustas, puedes tomarlo como una salida de bienvenida de un miembro del club de poesía hacia un nuevo miembro – sonriendo

-esta bien – sonriendo

-bingo! Ya cayo – pensando

-esp!....

-Ara? pasa algo?

-no – sonriendo – no pasa nada, vamos

-vamos fufufu

Natsuki estaba confundida, con una sola sonrisa y un conjunto de palabras la castaña habia quebrantado su voluntad…se había dejado llevar, igual como lo hacían los demás que caían en las redes de Shizuru…

"_Muchos dicen que es debido a su tacto con los negocios pero otros aseguran que la chica ocupa su belleza para que todo aquel que quiera hacer negocios con ella solamente firmen mirando su hermoso rostro..."_ Natsuki recordaba las palabras de Sergey mientras veía que la castaña caminaba segura a su lado, con gracia había esquivado a todos los que venían hacia ellas, en unos segundos estaba fuera y en un par de minutos se vio dentro del auto convertible de la castaña sonriente…

-no voy a perder – susurrando

-decías algo? – mirándola

-que necesito saber tu nombre, señorita desconocida

-me extraña que no lo sepas si soy tan famosa aquí

- de verdad?, bueno, perdona la ofensa, pero no leo mucho los diarios o veo la prensa, me gusta pasar mi tiempo libre leyendo – sonriendo

-es un buen hobby, realmente a mi tampoco me gusta mucho la televisión, prefiero leer

-entonces?

-ok ok, has ganado, soy Fujino Shizuru, soy ingeniera comercial, eso es todo – sonriendo

-yo soy socióloga

-de verdad! – prendiendo el auto

-sip, soy muy joven verdad?

-fufufu, si, pero debes tener un buen cerebro para haber estudiado eso

-me gusta saber como el ser humano se comporta, en lugares determinados, o como el sistema o el ambiente, condiciona las personalidades de las personas, es interesante y eso te lo entrega la sociología

-interesante!, a mi me gusta la psicología, es un poco diferente a la sociología, pero abarca muchas cosas no crees?

-claro, el descubrir la mente humana, siempre es interesante

-sip, con solo mirar puedo saber hasta las intenciones de las personas

-y que intención tengo?

-no lo se – sonriendo – solo quiero saber una cosa – apagando el motor

-y que cosa – mirándola

-porque me preguntas mi nombre si ya lo sabes señorita N.K. – mirándola

-fu…

Natsuki estaba complacida, la chica era un desafió pero ya estaba en sus manos, que ella no perdería frente a la castaña…

-un momento, me llevas a cenar y te cuento porque – sonriendo

-de acuerdo, espera aquí – bajándose

Shizuru rodea el auto y abre la puerta del copiloto

-muchas gracias

-es un placer…

Fueron hasta el hotel, Shizuru se retiro por unos instantes y fue donde el chef, en unos minutos, ambas estaban en un cuarto privado esperando la comida…

-pedí algo especial, espero y no te importe

-para nada, me encanta probar cosas nuevas

-a mi también, me encanta lo desconocido – sonriendo

Shizuru coqueteaba descaradamente con ella, Natsuki lo sabia, la conversación se hacia agradable, ambas quebrantaban la voluntad de la otra constantemente, hasta que Shizuru volvió a preguntar

-entonces, porque me preguntabas mi nombre si ya lo sabias

-fu…porque me gustaste – sonrojada – vine a buscar a un amigo al hotel, te vi y le pregunte si trabajabas aquí, el me dijo que te había visto varios días así que supuso que si trabajabas aquí, compre los regalos, le pedí al joven que se los diera a la castaña de ojos rubíes y listo.

-…

El rostro de Shizuru estaba complacido, esa era la respuesta que quería escuchar, sabia que la chica podía tener otras intenciones, pero si la peliazul gustaba de ella, perfectamente con seducirla podía cambiar la situación a su favor…la castaña tomo la mano de la chica peliazul y fue en ese momento en que el juego para ambas oficialmente empezó

El mesero sirvió los platos, mientras ambas repartían miradas cómplices, bloqueando y atacando para ver asegurar o descubrir la verdad de aquel momento…

-quien eres Kuga-san - sonriendo

-quien eres tu Fujino-san – sonriendo

Continuara…

---

Las rimas son de Gustavo Adolfo Becquer ^^


	5. Capitulo 6

_Hola ^^ sorry por la demora excesiva, pero ya la proxima semana salgo de todas mis pruebas y estare en vacacionesss *o* y podre actualizar pronto, espero k les guste y gracias por darse el tiempo de leer lo k escribo ^^ y de comentar, es bueno leer k opina las personas de lo k escribes =) en mi caso cuando escribo cosas chistosas me guio por como soy en la U o con mis comadres mas cercanas, me gusta hacer incoherencias...y si...me gusta Gloria Trevi ^^ xD...saludos ^^_

---

**VI**

Las miradas se hacían constantes, probablemente ninguna lo hubiese creído pero ambas pensaban cosas parecidas…la cena se hacia lenta y de un momento a otro habían pasado de aquel momento tenso a una cadena de episodios con aroma a sensualidad…Natsuki se dejaba llevar, se dio permiso para sentir un momento el ser la presa de Shizuru Fujino…claro que tenia control de si misma, pararía en el momento que quisiera…pero le encantaba saberse perdida ante aquella mirada que desplegaba sensualidad…

-me vas gastar de tanto mirarme – sonriendo

-lo siento, pero es que Kuga-san es muy hermosa – sonriendo – _me pregunto cuanto me demorare en llevarte a la cama_ – pensando

-gracias, tu tambien eres bellísima – sonrojada, tomando su mano _– y no sabes lo difícil que esta siendo actuar como una estúpida inocente…ay Fujino…te daría aquí mismo…_

-y bien – sonriendo – te gusta lo que ordene?

-si, esta exquisito, muchas gracias…ohh – soltandose – que hora es?

-uhm…son las 10:45

-ohh tengo que irme! Es tardísimo!

-Ara? tarde? Fufufu, es muy temprano Kuga-san…

-Tate…Fujino-san – parandose – la he pasado de maravilla pero debo irme…adios - sonriendo

Natsuki caminaba normal, Shizuru estaba desconcertada…

"_Entre las características más importantes para reconocer a un delincuente de cuello blanco esta…su capacidad de convencimiento…"_

-Eh Kuga-san! – Parándose – ven te llevo, no quiero que te pase nada

-de verdad?

-de verdad – sonriendo – las calles de la ciudad son complicadas sobretodo si va una chica tan dulce como tu sin compañía, sin nadie que la defienda…- abriendo la puerta del privado

-muchas gracias Fujino-san – mirandola

-n!

La castaña estaba hipnotizada por aquellos ojos esmeralda, podía verse reflejada en ellos…aquellos ojos tenían un brillo especial…denotaban inocencia, pureza, dulzura, sentimientos abstractos que no estaba acostumbrada a percibir de alguien y le desconcertaba de sobremanera el saberse perdida ante aquella mirada verde que le rogaba un beso…desconfiaba de ella, no debería percibir esas cosas tan especiales, la peliazul solamente debe ser una amante mas en su vida, lo tenia decidido, su voz gritaba dentro de ella que la chica era una amante mas, que estaba todo listo, que no pasaba de esta semana pero sus labios y sus ojos decían lo contrario…estaba quedando vulnerable, sin darse cuenta habia bajado su careta y estaba besando a aquella chica…quería protegerla de todo y de todos…a aquella desconocida…una parte de su ser le gritaba que se detuviera, que la besara otra ves pero con un deseo voraz mas que con un sentimiento de amor…amor…tan rápido?...imposible…pero aquella morena le transmitía una ternura imposible de objetar…

Natsuki sonreía…en su interior reía con fuerzas, la había atrapado…el beso era dulce y le encantaba pero mas disfrutaba el haber ganado esta batalla, si bien la chica de Kyoto acostumbra a besar en la primera cita, siempre es ella la que toma la iniciativa y principalmente lo hace en la puerta de la respectiva casa de su amante de turno y no delante de todas las personas que están cenando en su propio hotel…

-Fujino-san! – Soltándose – lo siento mucho…yo… - sonrojada

-eahh…- abriendo sus ojos – mierda!!- mirando a su alrededor – ehh Kuga-san, salgamos de aquí – tomando su mano

-si – sonriendo

Las chicas del hotel la observaban con tristeza…finalmente la castaña había mostrado su verdadero rostro ante la gente, les produjo dolor, la belleza de Kyoto era una conquistadora, pero siempre había mantenido la compostura y los pies en la tierra pero ahora…pudieron ser testigos de cómo aquel espíritu seductor fue absorbido por esa chica de vestimenta casual pero con una belleza indiscutible…esta ves la presa no era mas que ella misma…Fujino Shizuru y en su propio territorio…

-No puedo creerlo!!! Jajaja!! Y en su propio hotel!!?

Hacia ya 10 minutos que Shizuru habia dejado a Natsuki en el centro de la ciudad para que "esperara a su amigo Yuuichi que estaba haciendo las compras de navidad", el rubio no tardo ni 5 minutos en venir a recogerla tomando la precaucion de que la chica de Kyoto no estuviera presente…y en 15 minutos ya estaban tomando en su bar…

-que si!! – Sonriendo – es mas caliente de lo que pensaba, me lo esta haciendo difícil – brindando

-claro claro, me imagino – sonriendo

-hablo en serio, tiene un cuerpo de muerte, solo quiero que nos casemos para que tirarmela sea legal – sonriendo

-que acaso no vas a tener sexo cuando sean novias?

-estoy pensandolo…digo, Natsuki es una persona muy dulce y muy casta, ni piensa en el sexo

-pero Natsuki Kuga, the real – sonriendo

-la verdadera solo quiere mostrarle su potencial, la cantidad de horas que puedo durar y sobretodo con una chica como ella que esta perfecta…va a ser terrible nuestra primera ves, tendre que fingir que no se hacerlo!!! Nose si podre!!! Solo quiero tirarmela miles de veces

-ya Natsuki pareces pervertida

-no seas pendejo – sonriendo – solo tienes que estar a su lado un minuto para que te empiece a hervir alla abajo jajaja, es muy sensual.

-me imagino

-bueno, tengo que retirarme

-Natsuki si acabamos de llegar!!

-lo siento, tu quedate yo me voy, hace rato que esta castañita me esta mirando asi que me la llevo a la casa, tengo mucha energia que liberar, adios – sonriendo

-hey! Ten cuidado que es hija de un senador…

-lo tendre, ya cuidate y no llegues tan ebrio…

-adios!

La morena partio en busqueda de aquella chica…sin duda la razon mas importante por la cual se la llevaba a su cama era porque tenia el cabello castaño como Shizuru…necesitaba liberar toda esa tension producida…fue salvaje, la chica quedo exhausta y termino dandole una gran bofetada a la morena porque en el orgasmo mas fuerte que tuvieron en la noche, Natsuki grito el nombre de Shizuru… quizas…Fujino no fue la única cazada esa noche…

-maldita, me dejaste algo en el cerebro…pero no me vas a ganar!! Tu seras mia!! Tu y tus millones no me voy a enamorar…No!!

Continuará...


	6. Capitulo 7

Hola ^^ bueno como habia dicho, voy a actualizar aun mas seguido xD es k ya sali de la U eeeh, bueno faltan algunos resultados pero ya sali eso es lo importante xD...muchas gracias por darse el animo de leer ^^ :D y por darse el animo de escribir ^^ leo todo los comentarios k bueno k les guste...este es uno de mis capitulos favoritos...espero k les guste y nuevamente gracias por leer =)

---

**VII**

_"Un estafador no necesita un revolver, su arma letal…es la seducción"_

Habia pasado una semana y ambas se habian visto constantemente, asistian juntas al club de poesia mientras los conocidos de la castaña miraban con curiosidad como aquella _"nueva"_ se habia ganado un espacio importante en la vida de Shizuru…

Por otro lado Natsuki no perdia el norte, despues de aquella fatidica noche con esa castaña desconocida, se habia jurado con sangre que no se dejaria ganar, su determinación era poderosa y aun más cuando Sergey le mostró una notificación policial de una tal Tomoe Marguerite que explicaba como habia sido seducida y estafada por Shizuru Fujino, la castaña utilizando sus influencias habia mandado a desechar tal documento y la investigación nunca se realizo por mucho que la joven empresaria reclamara en la estacion policial.

-Fujino es un pez gordo…te equivocas y estamos fritos…

-tienes miedo?

Natsuki estaba haciendo ejercicios en su gimnasio mientras Sergey le comentaba toda la situación…

-no tengo miedo, asi como ella puede hacer desaparecer semejantes notificaciones yo puedo hacernos desaparecer del mapa

-tu lo has dicho – sonriendo

-aun asi…Natsuki no seas descuidada, solo enamórala y sácale dinero, no dejes que lo invierta, solo que te haga una cuenta corriente y después lo sacamos y ya…

-no Sergey, estas dudando, se perfectamente que estas asustado pero déjame decirte que tengo todo bajo control, sabes que ella no soltara ninguna suma grande si solo somos novias y mucho menos si recién estamos saliendo – dejando de ejercitarse – lo que ella quiere de mi es sexo y no se lo voy a dar por mucho que lo desee, si quiere sexo tendrá que casarse conmigo y solo bajo esas condiciones podré tener acceso a toda su fortuna y solo así! Y escúchame bien Sergey, solo así podremos acceder al monto real o mas bien aproximado a lo que ella tiene, porque por mucho que me ame nunca me diría las claves de las cuentas secretas…bueno…si se enamora extremadamente de mi podria ser, pero no planeo vivir con ella por siempre asi que con la fortuna que tenga a la vista me conformo – sonriendo

Dicho esto reanudo sus ejercicios hasta que su celular reclamo su atención…

-es Shizuru…- contestando – alo?

-Natsuki…

Shizuru, habia estado conteniendose casi toda la mañana hasta que no pudo mas y la llamo. Necesitaba escuchar su voz, sentir que vivia…sentir su respiración, su voz clamando una cita, la necesitaba…odiaba decirlo, pero la necesitaba con urgencia…

-ahh Shizuru – sonriendo – como estas

-hola, muy bien y tu como estas

-cansada…-sonriendole a Sergey

-porque?

-es que…estaba ejercitándome – sonriendo

-ahh fufufu y que parte del cuerpo estabas ejercitando?

-mi trasero jajaja

-oh…

Shizuru estaba sonrojada, queria tomarla con todas sus fuerzas, aquella morena estaba llevandola al limite de su resistencia, se suponía que no pasaba de la semana y aquel lapso ya habia pasado y solo habia obtenido un par de besos…la chica no tenia intención de entregarse…Shizuru comenzaba a enojarse consigo misma, pero cuando tenia a Natsuki frente a ella, poco le importaba que no pasara nada carnal entre ambas…ella lo sabia…se estaba enamorando de Natsuki.

-oh?

-Ara, bueno, fufufu te llamaba para ver si tienes algo que hacer, queria converzar contigo…

-no tengo nada que hacer y si tuviera…lo cancelaria – susurrando

-yo haria lo mismo – cerrando los ojos – te quiero…

Natsuki se sorprendio…decidio volver a sentir, cerrando sus ojos…

-yo tambien…eh…- sorprendida

-pasa algo?

-no nada, es que casi se me cae una pesa – sonriendo

-ahh bueno…ten cuidado…paso por ti como en una hora?

-suena bien…

-adios

-adios – colgando

-increible

-que cosa!

-cambias tanto…si no te conociera diria que pasa algo mas…

-porque lo dices? – asustada

-porque tu rostro no cambio en lo absoluto

-a que te refieres!

-a que no hiciste lo mismo que haces todas las veces que te llama una futura estafada, onda, poner caras de disgusto, o limarte las uñas del aburrimiento…solo me sonreíste una ves porque ibas a lanzar algo libidinoso y de ahí deje de existir para ti, eras tú y Shizuru…hasta cerraste los ojos!!

-no seas pendejo, es solo que queria concentrarme en lo que me decia, ella es una mujer difícil por lo tanto no puedo distraerme como antes…

-entiendo…

-en fin, me voy a bañar rapidisimo necesito llegar a la casa falsa ya!

-claro!

_1 hora despues_

-Ara, Natsuki se ve hermosa – sonriendo

-tu tambien Shizuru, te ves increible – sonrojada

-bueno – abriendo la puerta del copiloto – porfavor toma asiento

-muchas gracias

Shizuru se subio al auto, metio las llaves pero algo le impedia comenzar el trayecto…aquella mirada verde que siempre estaba serena y feliz no la abandonaba…se miraban dulcemente…Natsuki no podia negarlo más, le gustaba Shizuru…le gustaba mucho y queria conocer todo de ella, sus gustos, su forma de ser en pareja…le gustaba…sus sonrojos eran verdaderos…despues de mucho tiempo su corazon volvia a latir pero debia detenerlo…lentamente unas lagrimas se colaron en sus ojos…en ese mismo momento se dio cuenta que se estaba enamorando de un imposible…la miro nuevamente, dos sentimientos antagonistas abarcaban su corazón y su mente, por un lado sentía felicidad por volver a sentir amor pero por otro lado sentía mucho dolor al saber que no podía ser_…"porque…porque te tuve que conocer de esta forma…"_

Shizuru estaba colapsando…ver a aquella chica llorar no estaba en sus planes, rapidamente le tomo la mano y acto seguido decidio abrazarla con fuerzas, no podía permitirlo más, aquella persona o situación que hizo llorar a Natsuki sabria el nombre de Shizuru Fujino con dolor_…"nadie tiene derecho a hacerte daño, nisiquiera yo…" _su plan…su plan que tanto tiempo le tomó…se habia ido a la basura…la castaña se avergonzaba de si misma nuevamente, porque cuando la tenia en frente la palabra sexo por diversión y deseo se salian de proporciones, ella ya no formaba parte de su lista de amantes…simplemente era Natsuki, la chica con la que había compartido este ultimo tiempo, la morena que le enseñó el significado de la palabra ternura, del poder de las palabras y su efecto positivo…la chica le estaba enseñando su mundo sin querer…dejo de abrazarla y suavemente seco sus mejillas para comenzar el corto trayecto hacia la playa…

-he cambiado los planes, perdóname…

-perdóname tu a mi…yo…no se que me pasa

-tranquila – sonriendo – ya me lo contaras cuando te sientas mejor

-gracias…- bajando la cabeza

En 15 minutos ya estaban en la playa, aquella que quedaba muy cerca del hotel Fujino, la castaña la ayudó a bajar, su plan de llevarla a su departamento de soltera y seducirla hasta que la morena le entregara su cuerpo ya no formaba parte de su itinerario, ahora solo queria estar con Natsuki en paz, saber que era lo que le dolia de sobremanera como para hacerla llorar, necesitaba saber que pasaba, no dejaria pasar esa oportunidad…

-me gusta la playa, gracias por traerme Shizuru…

-no hay de que…lo único malo es que no tengo nada que ofrecerte aquí…

-para que quiero mas, si tengo tu compañía, para mi eso es suficiente – abrazandola – me encanta estar contigo… - bajando la mirada y comenzando a llorar

-que pasa? – abrazándola con fuerza

-nada…-tratando de calmarse

-no digas eso, si no quieres decirme no te obligare, pero porfavor no me mientas, No me gusta la mentira…

-no te gusta la mentira?

-no…

-porque? – mirandola

-porque la mentira trae consigo el dolor…

-pero…hay gente que con la mentira a hecho a otros muy felices…

-lo se…pero a fin de cuentas siempre traera dolor…dime – tomandole el menton – me mentirias solo para hacerme feliz?

-no…solo no quiero causarte problemas…- bajando la cabeza – _te he mentido desde que te conocí_ – pensando

-no me vas a preguntar?

-que cosa…

-si te he mentido alguna ves…

-supongo que no

-supones bien – sonriendo – nunca le mentiria a Natsuki porque…

-porque?

-porque Natsuki me gusta mucho – sonrojada – nunca podria mentirle porque se que le causaria dolor…

-Shizuru…- llorando

Natsuki no podia mas, con cada cita se daba cuenta que habia capturado a Shizuru pero que a la ves la castaña la tenia en sus manos, odiaba ese sentimiento, aun asi no podia dejar de verla…pero tenia miedo de ser otra en la lista de Shizuru…bien sabia que la chica tuvo solamente una novia…de la cual poco se sabe…

-ya ya, tranquila…porque no vamos al hotel y pasamos la tarde alli que me dices?

-haciendo que? – mirandola

-Ara! no me mires asi, no pienso nada malo – sonriendo – y bien?

-de acuerdo…

En menos de 5 minutos llegaron al hotel, Natsuki se sentia entregada, sabia que Shizuru apenas cruzara la puerta principal del hotel, la trataria como una clienta mas, ella caminaria adelante, hasta que llegaran a la habitación que seguro la castaña usaba con su pastelera de turno…la puerta se abrio y antes que Natsuki pudiera bajar la cabeza de la decepción, Shizuru tomo su mano y juntas pasaron por todo el hotel mientras todos los trabajadores las observaban…Shizuru se veía tranquila, tenia una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Natsuki no salía de su asombro, la castaña no dudo en ir donde el encargado de las habitaciones, se puso frente a el sin soltar la mano de Natsuki y con su sonrisa de siempre le pidió que le facilitara la llave de la azotea del salón de eventos…

-vamos – sonriendo

-si…

En la azotea

-te gusta la vista?

-si esta increible!!

-que bueno que te guste…

-vienes aquí muy seguido con las chicas? – mirandola

Shizuru bajó la mirada…por primera ves se sintió ofendida…ya que era la primera ves que venia aquí acompañada…

-nunca he traido a alguien aquí…este es mi lugar secreto…-mirando el suelo

Natsuki se sentía mal…pero a la vez agradeció el gesto, este lugar no estaba en el itinerario de lugares que Shizuru visitaba con sus amantes, Sergey nunca mencionó este lugar…

-lo siento, fue un comentario tonto…de verdad…-tomandole el menton

-no te preocupes – sonriendo – se perfectamente la fama que tengo…pero nunca me habia sentido asi… - mirando el mar

-asi como?

-asi…

Su celular le interrumpio, era su amiga de siempre Ogasawara Sachiko, seguró la invitaria a otra fiesta en donde las mujeres abundaban…Shizuru apago su celular para volver a mirar a Natsuki…entonces en ese momento se decidio su futuro…

-vuelvo en un momento…

-bueno…

Shizuru salió rauda a su oficina mientras Natsuki suspiraba de la pena, algo le decia que la castaña iba a llamar nuevamente a Sachiko, seguro para ponerse de acuerdo apenas terminaran la cita. Shizuru no se demoró en buscar y lo encontró entonces sin darse cuenta estaba corriendo por todo el hotel con direccion a la azotea, como si Natsuki la fuera a abandonar…asi de insegura estaba su alma al saberse presa de aquella morena…corria rapido y con una sonrisa genuina que no podia ocultar por mucho que sus ex amantes la observaran…estaba enamorada…era la primera ves…

-ya llegue – sonriendo

-que rapida…-sonriendo

-si fufufu…

Pasaron toda la tarde abrazadas contemplando el mar hasta que dieron las 8 y Shizuru pidio comida y se encargo de llevarla ella misma a la azotea…comieron acompañadas del sonido de las olas y capturando las miradas de la otra…algo muy diferente a la primera ves que cenaron…cuando hay sentimientos…todo el ambiente cambia.

Eran las 8:45 cuando la desgracia y la alegría se mezclaron en las vidas de Shizuru Fujino y Natsuki Kuga…eran las 8:45 cuando el destino de ambas se descarriló…Shizuru la miraba con ternura y decisión mientras Natsuki se sentía hipnotizada ante la belleza de la empresaria…eran las 8:45…y ambas nunca olvidarían aquella hora…aquel maldito y bendito momento…

-Natsuki…-mirándola – quieres casarte conmigo?

-…Si – sonriendo – si quiero!

A las 8:45 Ambas saltaron el conducto regular que impone la sociedad, obviaron el hermoso momento del noviazgo que podria haber prevenido tanto…pero las cosas estaban hechas…ambas que tenían tanto que esconder una de la otra no se dieron cuenta que lo que estaban haciendo era apresurado…el temor a ser descubiertas, el temor a no verla nunca mas, el temor a que fuese conquistada por otra mujer…el temor…y el amor…su unión no provoca sino inseguridad…eran las 8:45 cuando Natsuki acepto casarse con Shizuru, su corazón decía que si pero su mente bien sabia que aquel acontecimiento acercaba aun mas el momento del adiós…del sufrimiento…eran las 8:45 y ambas se besaron como si fuera la ultima ves…quizas lo sabian…quizas simplemente obviaron lo que no se debia obviar…la castaña saco de su bolsillo una caja que tenia dos anillos de diamantes.."eran de mis abuelos" dijo antes de colocarle uno a Natsuki, esta hizo lo mismo con alegria genuina…

-Estaremos juntas pase lo que pase – abrazandola

-Shizuru…prometeme algo…

-lo que sea…-mirandola

-pase lo que pase recuerda este momento y recuerda que te amo…lo haras?

-porque me dic…

-lo haras? – interrumpiendola

-lo hare mi amor…te amo

Y nuevamente se besaron…era el principio de algo bueno o era el principio del final…no sabian con certeza, pero aquella hora nunca la olvidarían…

Continuara…


	7. Capitulo 8

_Hola ^^ como esta el verano...para mi no muy bien ¬¬! k rico estar en la Uni a estas alturas...k ricoo el calooor xD, bueno ya no escribo mas mis penas xD, este capitulo lo acabo de escribir, es k la idea no me dejaba estudiar en paz xD._

_Espero k les guste =)_ _gracias por sus comentarios y por darse el animo de leer ^^_

_Para mi comadre, que esta en el cielo =)_

_---_

**VIII**

_…Los estafadores tienen un don especial y esa es la observación en conjunto con la habilidad de saber lo que la victima necesita…el perfil de victimas varía entre hombres mayores…y mujeres solteras…_

_…otro punto no menor es que los delincuentes alquilan un sitio por un corto tiempo para recibir la mercancía y el fruto de su engaño para después desaparecer…el contrato de arrendamiento obviamente es hecho con información falsa…_

El telefono comenzo a vibrar…era de Shizuru…

-espera un momento – parandose – voy y vuelvo – dandole un beso

-te espero aquí – sonriendo

Shizuru camino a paso rápido con direccion al interior del salon de eventos, el lugar estaba vacio y podia ver perfectamente los movimientos de Natsuki, no podria ser espiada por nadie…

-dime…

-esta todo listo, la declaración que hizo Tomoe fue totalmente borrada y desclasificada…no levantaran cargos, esta todo ok

-muy bien…gracias…

-no! – Interrumpiendo – uno nunca sabe si un teléfono puede estar intervenido…

-Ara – sonriendo – esta bien, tienes razón, muchas gracias, sabia que esta tipa me daría problemas, simplemente no sabe perder…

-tu tampoco – sonriendo

-esta claro que no nací para perder…bueno – sonriendo – con respecto al dinero, no quiero lavar este dinero en el hotel, esta suma no vale la pena, quiero meterme en el negocio del casino, puedes hacer las averiguaciones?

-claro, mañana te llamo

-gracias, necesito lavar ese dinero cuanto antes, apenas este listo todo me avisas…

-paso algo?

-cambio de planes – mirando a Natsuki – me caso

-que!...

-Ara…no se te permite emocionarte? Esperaba un _"que!!"_ gigante

-era esperable, Kuga Natsuki es de tu tipo…

-…

-no te asustes, es normal que sepa información…

-te prohibo que la sigas y que averigues mas de ella…

-hecho…

-hablo enserio…

-lo se…Fujino Shizuru…o deberia decir Viola Shizuru?

-como gustes fufufu, soy yo de todas formas…

Dicho esto colgó la llamada, solo quería estar con Natsuki, volvió corriendo, la morena volteo para ver como llegaba su futura esposa, no podia evitar sonreir, se sentia extraño…era la primera ves que sentia que esto era perfecto…no un plan perfecto, no una estafa perfecta…simplemente un momento perfecto…la empresaria besó sus labios nuevamente, con tanta ternura que no podia evitar sentir remordimientos…Shizuru Fujino la tenia en sus manos, pero a su ves ella tenia en la palma de su mano a la empresaria mas famosa de Tokio…

-que hora es?

-uhm…son las 9:10

-ahh ya me tengo que ir…

-Ara, pareces colegiala tan temprano que te vas, cuando nos casemos no haras estas cosas o si?

-a que te refieres – cruzando los brazos

-a que estaremos en una cena de negocios y tu diras ohh son las 9 tenemos que irnos…serias capaz?

-en ese caso no – sonriendo – es solo que me tengo que levantar muy temprano, prefiero dormir…

-y no prefieres estar conmigo? – mirandola

-claro que si…pero, me da la impresión que tienes que trabajar y no quiero ser un estorbo…

-tienes razon…

-soy un estorbo? – sorprendida

-Ara? no mi amor fufufu, me refiero a que deje algunas cosas sin terminar, es que necesitaba verte…- besandola

-porque? - Sonriendo

-porque queria estar contigo…

Estuvieron unos minutos para luego levantarse, Shizuru iria a dejar a Natsuki a _"su departamento"_ mientras ella volveria a _"trabajar"._

El camino hacia el departamento de Natsuki fue emotivo para ambas, Natsuki se sentia en el cielo mientras Shizuru queria recordar este momento, a pesar de llevar menos de 2 horas comprometida ya podia sentir la union, ir a dejar a Natsuki le daba una sensación futurista de lo que seria vivir juntas…se proyectaba haciendo esta misma accion…ir a dejarla mientras ella vuelve al trabajo…_trabajo_…pensó Shizuru y decidio conectarse con la pista en la que manejaba, se preguntaba una y otra ves si aquella chica de ojos verdes la aceptaria cuando le dijera la verdad…

-ya llegamos, muchas gracias por traerme…

-es lo minimo que puedo hacer por mi prometida no crees?

-lo basico jaja

-Ara ara, Natsuki esta pidiendome mas favores?

-solo quiero que estes conmigo y solo conmigo – abrazandola – _no sabes las cosas que me has enseñado_ – susurrando

-Natsuki – levantando su cabeza – sabes que te amo…y una Fujino no juega con eso…lo sabes verdad?

-si…yo tambien te amo, sino no habria dicho que si…

-Ara, - sonriendo – buen punto…

-bueno, nos vemos mañana, te llamo – sonriendo

-llamame cuando ya estes en casa te parece?

-porque? – sonriendo

-solo quiero saber que llegaste bien, eso es todo

-de acuerdo…

Entonces nuevamente capturaron sus ojos, Natsuki se entrego totalmente en aquel beso, Shizuru la abrazaba con fuerza, la aferraba contra si como si nunca mas se fueran a ver…ese sentimiento nunca les abandonaba…como dos mujeres desconfiadas pueden enamorarse tanto…nadie lo sabia.

-adios

-chau – sonriendo

Shizuru subio a su auto, pero se detuvo dos cuadras despues, necesitaba analizar la situación, estaba enamorada, como le diria a sus padres?, o de plano no se los diria? Tenia mucho que pensar.

Volvio a su oficina…tomo aquel libro…pero enseguida lo dejo guardado como siempre…este no era el momento, entonces llamo a su informante, las cosas debian ser reveladas…por amor debia sacar su ultima careta…por el bien de su relacion…todos estos dias que ha pasado con ella, la inseguridad y la espera le rasguñan el corazon, pero la castaña tiene fe…tiene fe de que pueda resultar…

-pasó algo?

-estoy haciendo las transacciones de los 5 millones de dolares de la estafa a la chica…

-dejalos en mi cuenta limpia…

-no los vas a invertir?

-no, cambie de idea, voy a invertir en el casino pero en un lapso de una semana mas…necesito ese dinero para mi matrimonio…

-que lo vas a hacer tan grande? Te vas exponer asi?

-no…necesito el dinero…para….

Shizuru no pudo continuar, su padre llamó a su puerta, la chica corto la comunicación…

-Ara, si no es mi padre favorito – sonriendo

-soy tu unico padre Shizuru – sonriendo

-lo se fufufu, se te ofrece algo?

-nada hija, solo vine a ver como estabas, me contaron que andabas bien acompañada…

-si – sonriendo

-puedo saber quien es?

-ya lo sabras papá…ya lo sabras…

Natsuki ya estaba instalada en su departamento "falso" marcó el telefono de Sergey, no se demoro mucho en contestar, el chico estaba de vacaciones con respecto a estafas…

-Natsuki! Donde andas – sonriendo

-estoy en mi departamento, me botaron aca – sonriendo

-te botaron? Que sufrida…

-asi es mi vida jaja…

-uhm…

-que pasa? – sentandose

-estas muy contenta…paso algo?

-me caso…

-QUE!!!

-que me caso te dije! Shizuru me propuso matrimonio y obvio que no la rechaze…somos multi multi multi mega multi millonarios!!!

-wow! Con esto para que trabajar mas verdad?

-…

-verdad?

Natsuki no pudo contestar…corto la llamada al instante, no habia pensado en ese detalle…no…simplemente no queria pensar en ello, habian dos Natsukis dentro de ella, una era la estafadora, aquella mente atipica que tenia una facilidad para estafar, aquel ser traumatizado por una infancia difícil, por humillaciones constantes, aquel ser que no queria sufrir de hambre nunca mas…pero tambien existia Natsuki, aquel ser que empezó siendo una mentira a medida para Fujino Shizuru pero que terminó siendo su verdadera personalidad aunque mucho mas vulnerable y seria…quien se casaría con Fujino Shizuru…Natsuki la estafadora o Natsuki la chica…estaba confundida, tenia miedo de si misma…que pasaria cuando Shizuru le entregara toda su información bancaria…una mujer locamente enamorada hace ese tipo de cosas, bien lo sabia. Ver el modo de proceder de Shizuru le encantaba pero a la ves le provocaba mucho remordimiento, pues sabia a leguas que Shizuru había pisado el anzuelo como muchas mujeres ya lo habían hecho y el resultado era el mismo…quedaban con lo puesto o con alguna que otra propiedad cuando aquellas amantes eran separadas…pasó mucho tiempo asi…pensando, tratando de descubrir su propia verdad…

Su padre ya se habia retirado, pensó en tomar a aquel libro denuevo…lo odiaba pero a la ves le tenia gratitud a aquel librillo, pues no era mas que una tesis encuadernada…nuevamente lo abrió…mas no alcanzo a leer nada, los golpes de la puerta reclamaron su completa atención, pues el sonido era muy diferente a los demas…la persona detrás de la puerta aparecio…se veia algo sonriente…tomo asiento sin que le dieran autorización…

-asi que te casas…

-asi es…- parandose – quieres una taza de te?

-muchas gracias, la acepto

-bien – llamando por teléfono – porfavor Lena tráenos dos tazas de te y dos porciones de pastel de chocolate...ok muchas gracias

-no cambias…

-a que te refieres? – sonriendo

-adoras los pasteles…

-son mi perdicion, bueno ella tambien – sonriendo

-de eso venia a hablarte, aproveche de venir como estaba cerca del hotel…

-tu diras…

-espera…

Al segundo entro la secretaria dejando los pedidos…

-Ara, muchas gracias Lenita, te ves divina esta noche – sonriendo

-gra-gracias Shizuru-sama

-de nada, solo digo la verdad – sonriendo

-…-saliendo rapidamente

-estas comprometida…

-lo se – sonriendo – sabes, creo saber a lo que vienes…

-sorprendeme…-tomando un poco de te

-no me puedo casar con esa mujer…

-Abre la puerta…sabes que no voy a gritar…ok tu me obligaste…- sacando su copia de la llave

-asi me gusta esfuérzate – prendiendo un cigarro

-vine porque no quede muy claro…- cerrando la puerta

-te has dado cuenta – mirandolo – que nosotros los estafadores por naturaleza tenemos mucha confianza pero cuando alguien toca nuestra fibra sensible somos las personas mas inseguras del mundo? Jaja, es divertido, cuando respondes a alguna chica que vas a estafar, una parte de ti en tu cerebro te dice algo asi como: que mierda de mujer, o que estupida! Pero de tu boca salen cosas tan lindas que capturan a cualquiera…jajaja! Que cosas…

-te pasa algo?

-debería?

-si…y se perfectamente que esta pasando aquí, aunque tu quieras negarlo…y creeme que es el peor plan…

-que esta pasando…

-te enamoraste de la mujer equivocada…

-bingo

Shizuru le observaba con un suave recelo, no quería levantar sospechas de nada, no quería sentirse vulnerable al tratar de defender su relación…le observo una ves mas antes de responder…

-porque no puedo?

-tu bien sabes porque…

-planeo ir de frente…se que no me rechazara…tengo fe que desnudara su corazón casándose conmigo así como yo lo hare con ella…

-sabes que no resultara…no eres cualquier mujer, eres una Fujino, llevas la mentira y la habilidad en la sangre estimada…estas segura de que no estas confundida?

-hasta las personas mas crueles de este mundo se pueden enamorar…

-puede que si, pero dejarías todo tu imperio por amor?

-no…

-ahí tienes tu respuesta…

Natsuki estaba sorprendida, Sergey le miraba atentamente, no podía mentirle a el, simplemente no podía…Sergey la observaba con desilusión, con miedo, su rostro denotaba incertidumbre como si la fuera a perder…deja vu…

-la cruz del estafador es la inseguridad frente al amor verdadero ya sea este fraternal o de pareja…el sentimiento es el mismo lo único que cambia es la frecuencia y la potencia de tal sentimiento…

-ya…no vengas…jaja

-jajaja – sonriendo – deberías intentarlo…es una experiencia bonita

-Natsuki…

-lo vas a decir verdad?

-por primera ves… - mirándola

-entonces hazlo de una ves…

Sergey la miró, Natsuki estaba entregada, solo quería recibir aquellas palabras que la sumarian en una profunda tristeza, pero necesitaba oírlas…tenia la esperanza que aquella combinación estratégica de palabras le remeciera el corazón y sacara de aquel lugar privilegiado a Fujino Shizuru…necesitaba oírlas…

-Un estafador cuando se enamora…ya no es estafador sino estafado…

Natsuki abrió sus ojos y nuevamente sintió un gran deja vu, las lagrimas salían y salían de sus ojos sin que pudiera detenerlas, había perdido…ambas habían perdido…aquellas palabras le inyectaron veneno a su corazón, traspasando incluso su mente ya que recordó el porque de tal estafa…debía cumplirle a su ex suegro…aun así no dejaba de llorar…odiaba perder, odiaba y amaba estar enamorada, amaba y odiaba a Fujino Shizuru…se odiaba a si misma…se odiaba por ser así y por unir tales palabras pues aquella frase que Sergey le dijo eran exactamente las mismas palabras que ella le dijo cuando él se enamoró…si…ella las invento.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 9

_Hola ^^ bueno acabo de terminar de escribir este capitulo, estaba inspirada xD, se acerca el final...^^ sera algo interesante...=)...y con eso publicare nuevas historias, aunque siempre he pensado que las segundas partes con otro enfoque resultan, asi que no se soprendan si ven esta historia nuevamente pero con otro nombre xD _

_gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y de comentar =D leo todos los reviews me da gusto k les guste xD (sono redundante xD) bueno eso, se lo dedico a mi comadre k esta en el cielo =)_

---

**IX**

_"…Es un patron muy común por parte de los estafadores, el hecho de haber padecido una infancia difícil…es sabido que al vivir estas experiencias traumaticas en la niñez como abusos de cualquier indole (fisica, psicologica o sexual) son guardadas en la memoria del niño, esto a futuro provoca el estado psicopatico actual…ya que lo vivido en la infancia forma parte de lo que seremos en el futuro…nuestra personalidad… "_

Natsuki lo observaba, sus lagrimas ahora eran mudas, de repente sintio una vibracion en su mano, era su celular…

-…es…Shizuru…-mirándolo

-termina tu papel hasta el final Natsuki…

-…-aceptando la llamado – alo?

-mi amor – sonriendo – estoy en el hotel, me ire en media hora mas, mejor me llevo las hojitas a la casa fufufu

-bueno – sonriendo – vete con cuidado si?

-Ara, Natsuki no confia en mis dotes como corredora de formula 1? – dando vueltas en su silla

-jaja obvio, solo ten cuidado…no quiero…que nadie nos separe – a punto de llorar

-mi amor…-dejando de dar vueltas – te pasa algo? Estas asustada? Que pasa…

-nada – secandose las lagrimas – ando sensible, todo esto que ha pasado…no estaba en mis planes aun…

-mmm…-bajando la cabeza – quiero estar contigo Natsuki, no te preocupes yo te protegere de todos, nadie va a hacerte daño lo prometo y mucho menos ahora que pasaras a ser de la familia Fujino…

-pero!!...

-que pasa?

-yo…- mirando a Sergey – yo…yo no me quiero casar con la empresaria de los hoteles Fujino, solo quiero casarme con Shizuru, puedes entenderlo? Puedes creerlo verdad?

-si mi amor, yo te creo…

Sergey estaba algo confundido, tenia muchos remordimientos, habia sido entrenado afanosamente por su padre, _"los estafadores no tenemos sentimientos"_ escuchaba constantemente, pero ahora…su papá estaba muerto y quedaban ellos dos…la morena sin darse cuenta le habia dado animos para que se volviera a enamorar de aquel chico de la floreria, pero el no dejaba que ella se enamorara…estaba a punto de ceder cuando recordó el calibre de persona que es Fujino Shizuru…aquella mujer de Kyoto no era una persona fácil, su mente era un enigma que pareciera que la unica persona que tiene acceso a su verdadero rostro es Natsuki…bajo ese pensamiento que ambas se enamoraran no era malo…pero todo lo bueno tiene un peligro en esta profesion…que pasaba por la mente de Fujino Shizuru?…mejor dicho…que pasaba por la mente empresarial de Fujino Shizuru?, podrá Natsuki con su amor abarcar esa área tambien? O simplemente deberá quedarse como la mujer de Fujino, como la típica mujer del gangster, que solo sirve para gastar dinero y presentarla a la sociedad…pareciera que esa ultima opcion era la que Shizuru habia escogido para Natsuki…entonces la morena perdia…pues al enamorarse de Shizuru se conformaria con solo estar con ella no importa si no abarcara los procesos de lavado de dinero que hacia Fujino…si tan solo pudiera leer a Fujino…si tan solo…

-dame – quitandole el celular - ehh hola Fujino-san! Soy Sergey Wong

-Ara? hola Sergey-san tu eres el amigo de Natsuki verdad?

-asi es – sonriendo – se que cenaron y todo, tambien vi la roca jeje

-fufufu

-felicitaciones, tienes algo que hacer mañana por la noche?

-ehmm…no porque?

-perfecto! Sabes mañana vamos a hacer un asado con Natsuki y nuestra prima Mikoto, que te parece, para que vayas conociendo a la familia de Natsuki no crees?

-claro, me parece perfecto! A que horas tengo que ir?

-a las 10, te parece bien?

-me parece perfecto – sonriendo

-bueno, te paso a Natsuki ehhh, nos vemos mañana cuñadita

-Ara, adios

Sergey le paso el celular a Natsuki que no entendia la situación, el chico le guiño un ojo entonces se tranquilizo y volvio a hablar con su novia

-te parece que vaya mañana?

-claro mi amor, me gustaria que conocieras a mis primos, aunque dudo que los adores, son bien desgraciad…ouch! – Sergey le dio con un cuaderno en el brazo – yaya, son buenas personas…

-si son tus primos asi deben ser…bueno, voy a ordenar estos papeles y me voy a casa te parece?

-claro, no corras, ve con cuidado si?

-bueno…te amo, adios

-yo tambien…adios – cortando – ahh

Sergey la observaba detenidamente, no perdia detalle de la morena…

-no pienses tanto – sonriendo – porque ya sabes que ni al caso…me enamore por lo tanto soy una mujer totalmente leible frente a un estafador, claro! Tengo mi carta bajo la manga…

-tienes mucha razon…no escondes que estas enamorada porque simplemente estas en casa, somos familia…ahora – mirandola – este no es un trabajo nuestro, tu estas haciendo un favor al padre de Mai…lo sabes verdad?

-lo se y lo hare…apenas me case, conseguire un cheque de Shizuru pero de su cuenta del hotel de manera que sea mas difícil de rastrear, pondre la suma aproximada y se la dare…

-bien…y que haras con Shizuru…

-buena pregunta…me quedare con ella, sera mi esposa, no lo ves? – mostrando su anillo

-es una mujer peligrosa, me preocupa que se entere de nosotros…

-no se enterara, esta muy enamorada de mi, lo suficiente como para esconder nuestro matrimonio, no te das cuenta?...como una persona egocentrica que esta acostumbrada a ser alabada prefiere un matrimonio secreto?...solo ponte a pensar…lo mas seguro es que le prohibió a su gente meterse conmigo…

-Crees en el amor?

-…

El hombre fue atacado por tales palabras, no pudo evitar sorprenderse, abrio sus ojos un poco mas de lo normal pero no dejaria que Fujino moviera pieza en su interior, eso no estaba en discusión…muy dentro de si dudaba…

-el amor es algo horrible…ojala no existiera, pero a la ves…de que te sirve el dinero si no puedes disfrutarlo con la persona que amas…

-estas enamorado?

-NO – arreglandose la corbata – no ha llegado tal desastre a mi vida

-cuando el amor llegue sabras de lo que hablo…

-cuando te enamoras pierdes dinero…-sonriendo

-o ganas…nunca se sabe fufufu…nunca se sabe…uno nunca termina de conocer bien a las personas…

-Shizuru-san desconfia de su adorable y tierna novia?

-mmm – tomando un libro – no, ella es adorable…pero hay muchas cosas dentro de ella, es una mujer inteligente, interesante, encantadora, sencilla pero tiene un gran defecto…

-y cual es?

-mmm – escondiendo su rostro con el libro – no te lo diré fufufu…eso es solo para mi…

-…entiendo…entiendo sin palabras… - mirando lo que estaba frente a si.

El dia habia llegado y junto con el venia la noche, la hora concertada se acercaba, Shizuru vestia casual, no queria pecar de elegante, su novia le habia enseñado muy bien con su forma de vestir, que no valia la pena colocarse tanto oro y diamantes encima para resaltar la belleza, Natsuki era un ser pacifico…

-Shizuru, ya te vas?

-si, deseame suerte…

-la necesitas?

-no, pero aun asi fufufu, es la costumbre, quiero ser una persona normal…

-tendrias que nacer denuevo, no me odies por derrumbar tu ilusion – sonriendo

-nunca podria odiarte, te agradezco tu acto de derrumbar mis deseos, pero no te olvides que antes que me entrenaran, me entrene yo misma, por lo tanto como profesora puedo salirme de mis propias reglas…

-claro claro – sonriendo – brindo por eso

-fufufu…adios

-Escuchame Mikoto!

-jum!

-hablo en serio!

-jum jum! – asintiendo

Natsuki estaba al borde del colapso, simplemente queria que todo saliera bien y se referia a que su prima no los delatara, sabia perfectamente que ella de alguna forma entendia la situación, pero siempre se le escapaba algun detalle, esta ves debia hacerlo bien ya que no era cualquier estafado, era Shizuru, su novia, la mujer que amaba y su ves la mujer a la que le iba a quitar la suma de 200 millones de dolares, suma que para Shizuru no era algo abismal, pero era una suma importante…realmente casi el 98% de ese dinero era para ella, Sergey y Mikoto, el resto seria para su suegro…y para Mai aunque ella no lo quisiera…

-me queda claro, no soy imbecil, solo no tengo que decir nada…

-es complicado, esta chica si se entera al dia siguiente estamos muertos y no solo eso, sino que nuestra fortuna pasa a ser de ella y nisiquiera tendremos un lugar para que nos vayan a prender velitas todas nuestras victimas!, bueno Natsuki si tendra porque Shizuru la ama, pero que pasa con nosotros!

-no seas tragico! No la embarrare, solo denme comida y no hablare nada!

-bien…suena razonable…

El timbre reclamo su atención, Natsuki vestia la misma ropa que llevaba cuando conocio a Shizuru en persona…

-amor – abrazadola – te heche mucho de menos

-jaja que bueno mi amor – besandola – por favor pasa

-gracias… - mirando a Sergey – hola Sergey-san como estas

-hola! Muy bien, como estas?

-muy bien, ahh ella es Mikoto-chan verdad? – acercandose – hola linda como estas

-Hola! Estoy muy bien jum!

-Ara fufufu que linda – acariciando su cabeza – bueno – tomando la mano de Natsuki – traje vino, no se me ocurrio que otra cosa mas…

-perfecto! Me encanta el vino!

-a mi tambien jum!

-tu no tomas, no te hagas!

-mmm!!!!!

-ya ya, solo por hoy!

-si!!!

Sergey las observaba, mientras ponía la carne a la parrilla, necesitaba saber si los sentimientos de Shizuru eran verdaderos y necesitaba saber que puesto tomaría Natsuki en su vida…habría notado lo hábil que es Natsuki o simplemente le gustaba lo pacifica que podría llegar a ser…Natsuki se aferraba a Shizuru con fuerzas, podía notar la dependencia y el amor que su amiga casi hermana tenia por la empresaria hotelera, Shizuru miraba el suelo…entonces lo vio…por un momento vio aquel destello, entonces su corazón comenzó a temblar, quería que Fujino se fuera, necesitaba hablar con Natsuki y contarle lo que vio, pero su amiga no podria entenderlo, acabaria recibiendo mil y una explicación, como buena estafadora Natsuki debia ser buena improvisando…pero aquel destello no podía ser ignorado…la intuición de un estafador no falla y junto con la observación es imposible que un hecho sea negado…Shizuru…Fujino Shizuru tenia mucha pena en su corazón…

-brindemos! Por el casamiento de mi amiga! Que sean muy felices!! – sonriendo

-jum jum! Que vivan las novias!!

-jaja pesados! Ya, salud! – chocando las copas – salud mi amor, para que estemos juntas por siempre – sonriendo

-por siempre – besandola

La cena siguió normal, Sergey platicaba sobre cosas vanales, temas que fácilmente pueden provocar un ambiente acogedor y Shizuru se amoldaba perfectamente a todo, en ningun momento hubo silencios molestos…entre estafadores y gángsters el tener una conversación agradable es un bonus…

-bueno, ya me voy – parandose

-noo mi amor, porque? – parandose

-Ara! fufufu, Natsuki siempre se va temprano, ya son las 3 de la mañana necesito descanzar para ir a trabajar…asi que – besandola – adios…

-adios…

-adios Sergey-san, Mikoto-chan, la he pasado muy bien…

-nosotros tambien! Vuelve cuando quieras…bueno, aunque este no es mi departamento – tocandose la cabeza

Los cuatro rieron de buena gana, entonces Shizuru nuevamente la besó para salir con destino a su departamento…

Caminaba a paso rápido, subió a su auto no sin antes lanzarle un beso a su novia que la seguía con la mirada…a unas cuadras pidió a los hombres que estaban sentados atrás que se bajaran pues su vida no estaba en peligro…dicho esto comenzó su camino a casa, miró nuevamente aquel libro… lo miró para nuevamente comenzar su trayecto…con una mirada triste en su rostro…

Había pasado un mes desde aquella cena, Shizuru había optado por mantener su matrimonio en secreto, no quería problemas, ni portadas ni nada que pudiera arruinar su momento, Natsuki estaba de acuerdo, sin duda no quería que nadie se enterara…no le importaba, solo quería estar con Shizuru…la fecha habia sido dada…solo quedaban 2 días…

-Estoy nerviosa por la mierda!

-yo también y eso que ni me voy a casar!!

-ashh Sergey!! – sonriendo

-es increible, te vas a casar pero de verdad, osea, esta ves estas enamorada no es genial?

-si lo es – nerviosa – aun asi, tengo muchos nervios…me voy a casar por la mierda!! – sonriendo

-ya ya, deja de maldecir…

-de acuerdo…estoy nerviosa! Que hare…

-que haras? De verdad no lo sabes?

-si lo se!! Es solo que estoy nerv…

-que ya se! No lo repitas tanto!

Ambos estaban en su verdadera mansion, Natsuki le habia avisado a su ex suegro que tendria el dinero de sobra…no quiso preguntar por Mai…sabia perfectamente que la chica estaba felizmente comprometida con una chef que tenia de alias nekogami-sama…les deseaba lo mejor…ya no la amaba, de hecho quizas lo que sintio fue cercano al amor, ya que con Shizuru podria decir con propiedad que ese sentimiento era real y era amor…

Shizuru estaba leyendo, mientras comía un pastel de frambuesa…estaba absorta en su lectura cuando sintió unos suaves golpes…

-pase…

-buenas tardes – sonriendo – quisiera cenar con los restos de mujer soltera que quedan de Fujino Shizuru…me haría el honor?

-encantada fufufu…

Era él… simpre él, la unica persona en que confiaba…aquella persona que la devolvia a la realidad despues de estar con su novia…

-esta todo listo – sonriendo – tal y como lo pediste…

-gracias – sonriendo – iras verdad?...

-ire…pero sabes que no…

-lo se – sonriendo – lo se perfectamente

-que estas esperando Shizuru…-mirandola

-quizás…un milagro…

Dicho esto ambos salieron de la oficina, Shizuru pidió salir después, debía cerrar con llave, no sin antes mirar nuevamente su oficina…en específico aquel libro…

-tengo fe…

Shizuru esta vez no pudo contenerse y dejo caer una lágrima…había terminado de leerlo…

Continuará…


	9. Capitulo 10

Hola ^^ buenos dias/tardes/noches segun sea el momento xD, me demore un poco porque estoy enferma, k lata enfermarse en verano pero una es especial y le pasan estas tonteras -_-Û en fin xD muchas gracias por los reviews, por darse el tiempo de leer y sobretodo por leer este capitulo k esta medio largo xD pero era importante...

Esta dedicado a mi amiga k esta en el cielo =)

Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer, dejar reviews y por la paciencia =) espero k les guste =D

---

**X**

_Bajo el sol resplandeciente_

_Tus ojos son cálidos reflejos_

_De aquellos dulces cerezos_

_Que caen suavemente_

_Bajo la luz de luna_

_Tus ojos son suaves reflejos_

_De las estrellas que nos observan_

_Llenas de amarguras y recelos_

_Tus ojos han capturado mi alma_

_Despojándola de todo pudor y encierro_

_Pero he bajado la mirada_

_He visto el alba…he visto la verdad_

_Puedes llevarte todo_

_Puedes tomar lo que anhele tu corazón_

_Puedes tomar mi corazón,_

_Pues es mi mayor posesión…_

_Tu sonrisa fácil, tu voz encantadora_

_Ha cegado mi alma…Trovadora_

_Trovadora de mentiras_

_Has capturado mi alma_

_Puedes llevarte todo_

_Mas por piedad no te lleves mi alma_

_No apartes mi alma que te adora_

El dia habia llegado, En su habitación, Shizuru estaba nerviosa, dentro de si, su corazon y su mente luchaban por imponer su verdad…una parte decia que era una locura, mientras la otra decia que debia seguir el camino sin mirar…aunque supiera lo que supiera, el amor siempre triunfa…

-el amor…siempre triunfa – mirando su anillo de compromiso

-no siempre – sonriendo

-como entraste? – sentandose en su cama

-como lo has visto, por la puerta…

-se supone que no entraria nadie – sonriendo

-piensas escapar?

-Fujino Shizuru nunca ha huido..ni huirá jamas – cerrando sus ojos

-me parece bien – sentandose

-solo quedan un par de horas…

Shizuru se miro al espejo, lucía hermosa, con un vestido blanco, de corte muy elegante, de sus orejas colgaban unos diamantes, mientras que rodeando su muñeca tenia un reloj de oro…hace rato que estaba lista…

-vamos – parandose

-claro – sonriendo

_Bajo el sol resplandeciente_

_Tus ojos son cálidos reflejos_

_De aquellos dulces cerezos_

_Que caen suavemente_

-Natsuki!!!

-ashh Sergey que pasa!!

-de todos los colores asi tipo novia virgen tenias que escoger el azul? No podias ser normal como todo el mundo – abrochandose su saco

-que quieres! Me gusta el azul, ademas, primero no te hagas la nueva si sabes que no soy virgen, ahora, Shizuru me dijo que iria de blanco…

-eso no es impedi…

-yaa!! Estoy muy nerviosa para que me andes molestando Sergey!!

Natsuki terminaba de alistarse, habia escogido un vestido azul, con un escote sobrio, aunque muy dentro de ella hubiese preferido ir con pantalones, pero su niña interna le decia que este era su sueño…de esta forma estaba bien…

-Miko-chin! Estas lista?

-jum!

-perfecto! Ahora!!

-sii?

-sentemonos denuevo – sentandose

-EHH!!!

-que pendejadas estas diciendo, tenemos que irnos

-si pero es que me estrese, digo, ya no sere mas soltera…osea si estafo pero esto es serio, estoy siendo realmente yo…

-ay Dios no te esta dando la crisis de los 30 muy pronto?

-Oi! No tengo 30!!

-claro que no!, pero es un decir…mira piensa que no es cualquier mujer, es Shizuru, tu estas enamorada de ella recuerdas?

-si…-sonriendo – ya es que me dan lapsus de nervios donde desconozco a todos jaja

-deberia darte un madrazo ahora mismo – cruzandose de brazos

-jaja ya ya…nos vamos? – parandose

-vamos –sonriendo

Natsuki salio de su casa con rumbo al auto de Sergey, sabía perfectamente que apenas se subiera debia dejar el nervio atrás y comenzar a pensar en su futuro…

Por otro lado Shizuru iba de la misma forma, subio a su auto que era manejado por su amigo fiel, iba pensando, mientras miraba su anillo y lo movia suavemente, pensaba en todo lo que habia leido, en porque termino con lagrimas…pensaba en muchas cosas, pero cuando recordaba cual debia ser el final de la historia sin darse cuenta su cejo se fruncio, dejando ver quizas la personalidad mas escondida de Fujino…

-quien se casa eh? Fujino o Viola?

-las dos

_Bajo la luz de luna_

_Tus ojos son suaves reflejos_

_De las estrellas que nos observan_

_Llenas de amarguras y recelos_

El chico la observo, su sonrisa termino al ver como el rostro de Shizuru habia cambiado por un semblante serio…

-vamos, guarda a Viola en tu cajon Shizuru…

-eso he hecho todo este tiempo, pero parece que Viola quiere hacer un acto de presencia – mirando su anillo

-sabes que ella es tu ultima coraza…pero te aconsejo que no la ocupes…

-porque?

-porque la amas…a veces es bueno perder aunque sea una ves…

-Ara – sonriendo maliciosamente – ahora te das vuelta la chaqueta?

-no, es solamente que he conocido a Shizuru Fujino toda la vida y tambien he tenido la desgracia de conocer a Shizuru Viola…la que se debe casar aquí es Fujino…por una ves en tu vida, hazlo por amor…dejate ganar por amor y casate y se feliz…-sonriendo – llegamos

Natsuki vivia mas lejos, por primera ves confío en las habilidades de conductora de Mikoto, necesitaba a Sergey a su lado…necesitaba mentalizarse…

-te casaras, luego me avisaras en que lugar estas, solo con un mensaje rapido, busca la oportunidad de tener su laptop en soledad, te aconsejo que después de hacer el amor – Natsuki lo miró con pena – se que es duro, pero debes hacerlo, ahora, sabes el resto verdad?

-si – mirando hacia el frente – meto la clave que robaste en el hotel, saco 200 millones de dólares y los traslado a mi cuenta en las islas, luego copio absolutamente todas las claves de las redes bancarias, utilizo la firma y sus huellas digitales que obtuvimos de los regalos para firmar el contrato que me cedería el 50% de las acciones que tiene en las inversiones anexas al hotel.

-y ahí seremos ricos por siempre – sonriendo

-si…

-te pasa algo?

-me va a odiar, sobretodo con lo del contrato, Sergey es mucho…

-te lo va a dar sin que se lo pidas, estoy segura, además se van a casar sin separación de bienes…ella planea dártelo todo…

-…

-ya no pienses en eso, solo cásate y se feliz, el dinero lo veo yo jaja

-si pendejo me vas a dejar en la calle

-nunca haria eso y lo sabes, somos casi hermanos

-lo se – sonriendo

-ya llegamos!! Jum!

-gracias Miko-chin

Shizuru la vio llegar, no pudo evitar sonreir, sin darse cuenta su rostro habia cambiado, Natsuki se veia hermosa, por fin su sueño se cumpliria…

-Ara, te tardaste un poquito mas de lo estipulado – besandola

-es que Sergey es muy vanidosa

-Oi! No me trates como si fuera una chica!

-eres una chica tonta jaja

-Natsuki!! – cruzando los brazos

Las chicas y Sergey reian, hasta que Shizuru corto la risa invitandolos a entrar a la pequeño salon que habian escogido…

Natsuki entro y se encontro con que solo estaba el abogado mas un chico que daba la espalda pues miraba como el abogado hacia todos los arreglos, Mikoto los alcanzo y entro junto con Sergey…

Shizuru sonreia de una forma indescifrable, tomo a Natsuki y juntas caminaron al centro, donde estaba el abogado, la ceremonia empezó mientras Sergey comenzó a sentirse mal…lentamente el chico volteaba para dejar ver su rostro…

-Re…Reito-san!

-ahh Sergey-san – sonriendo – por fin nos vemos…no me habias llamado despues de…

-sii!! – interrumpiendo – tenia mucho trabajo pero veras…si iba a llamarte

-claro – sonriendo

Shizuru sonreia mientras Natsuki aun no unía bien los acontecimientos, pero bastó que Shizuru tomara su mano y la mirara directamente a los ojos para que la chica dejara de cuestionarse lo ocurrido, mientras Sergey sudaba, hizo una rapida reconstitucion de escena, en donde se veia a si mismo desnudo junto a Kanzaki, el chico habia ojeado un par de libros de su estanteria, luego se bañó y se fue…su corazón dio un salto, necesitaba hablar urgente con Natsuki, el plan debía ser cancelado con urgencia…

-Nat…

-es de muy mala educación interrumpir la boda de tu mejor amiga no crees? – indicando con el dedo a los guardaespaldas escondidos que habia en el pequeño recinto

-Reito…

-shh, escuchemos – sonriendo

Sergey se dejo caer pesadamente en su silla, mientras se tomaba la cabeza con sus dos manos…

-Kuga Natsuki acepta UD por esposa a Fujino Shizuru para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte las separe?

_Tus ojos han capturado mi alma_

Natsuki miro a Shizuru, que la observaba con una suave sonrisa, miro a Sergey entonces por un momento su voluntad se vio quebrantada, su amigo se veia abatido, con un rostro como si estuviera condenado a muerte…suavemente Shizuru tomo su menton para que sus rostros quedaran frente a frente otra ves…Natsuki la amaba…y ver una sonrisa nacer del rostro de Shizuru era lo unico que necesitaba para tomar su decision…

_Despojándola de todo pudor y encierro_

-Si – sonriendo – acepto!

-bien, Fujino Shizuru acepta UD por esposa a Kuga Natsuki para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte las separe?

-Si, acepto…

-entonces por el poder que me confiere la ley las declaro…esposas – sonriendo – ehm quien es la mayor?

-yo – sonriendo

-entonces UD puede besar a la novia

-Ara fufufu gracias

_Pero he bajado la mirada_

Entonces Shizuru tomo el suave rostro de Natsuki y lentamente fue acercandose…la beso suavemente, temiendo que su ahora esposa se pudiera quebrar en cualquier momento, Natsuki nunca se habia sentido tan amada…

Mikoto aplaudia estruendosamente, le seguia Reito mientras Sergey se levanto y comenzo a sonreir, su amiga se veia feliz…

-me pregunto hasta cuando…

-quien saaaabe – sonriendo

Las chicas se voltearon a ver a sus amigos, todos se veian felices menos Sergey que solo asomaba una leve sonrisa…debia hacerlo…

-felicidades Shizuru-san

-Ara…-mirandolo

-Ohh ya has olvidado mi nombre?

-es que es tan sagrado Reito-san – casi no puedo nombrarlo – susurrandole al oido

-jaja! Tienes toda la razon, bueno – mirando a Natsuki – felicitaciones, soy Kanzaki Reito, amigo de Shizuru, mucho gusto

-el gusto es mio, que bueno que lograste asistir – sonriendo

-espero que el matrimonio se haga nuevamente pero con mucha gente mas…

-jaja no lo se, quien sabe verdad Shizuru?

-claro mi amor, quien sabe – sonriendo

Sergey se acerco a su amiga y solo pudo decirle felicitaciones…no se esperaba tan cosa, solo pudo susurrarle…sal de la ciudad…

-no seas pesado – sonriendo – en el lugar que este habrá Internet, te podré ubicar así que no tengas miedo, ya me di cuenta de los guaruras…

Sergey se tranquilizo, Natsuki era una sobreviviente, asi que la abrazo y le deseó el mayor de los exitos…se dispusieron a almorzar amenamente para luego despedir a la pareja que se iba de luna de miel a un destino totalmente desconocido…

-Hey Shizuru-san – sonriendo – ya que somos cuñados no me diras donde llevas a mi primita?

-nop – sacando la lengua – es un secreto, que solo mi esposa y yo sabremos, solo puedo decirte que es un lugar especial…

-mmm…bueno, solo traemela sana y salva

-claro cuñado, fufufu

Shizuru abrio la puerta del copiloto, Natsuki se subio y acto seguido Shizuru llevo a Natsuki a su luna de miel…

Manejo durante una hora, Natsuki se estaba desesperando pues la chica no hablaba, por mucho que le dijera cosas, solo se limitaba a sonreir…

-llegamos – sonriendo

Ambas bajaron, era un muelle, que exactamente se ubicaba a comienzos de Fuuka, en el mar aguardaba un gran barco crucero…

-wow! Nos vamos a ir en eso?

-si fufufu te gusta?

-me encanta…pero…-mirando – no hay nadie, que vamos a estar solas?

-bueno…si fufufu, no te preocupes que mande que la comida estuviera refrigerada y lista, ademas, solo tengo que llamar una hora antes para que venga el chef y los demas asistentes para que nos preparen algun tipo de comida especial si tu lo deseas…no estaremos tan lejos tampoco – sonriendo

-genial!

Shizuru tomo la mano de su esposa y comenzaron a subir al crucero, una ves arriba Natsuki no dejaba de maravillarse con el hermoso y gigante barco en el que estaban…sin duda habia gente pero eran solo trabajadores de Fujino que en un abrir de ojos se irian en los botes que estaban a los costados…el crucero comenzo a moverse

-te gusta mi amor? – abrazandola por detrás

-me encanta, sobretodo si estas conmigo – mirandola

Natsuki besó a su esposa, se entrego totalmente, estaba feliz…Shizuru temblaba, Natsuki se dio cuenta…algo andaba mal…

-te pasa algo?

-no es que, ya esta empezando a hacer frio, mejor me pongo un sweater o algo asi – sonriendo

-tienes razon, mejor vamos, ehm…mis maletas?

-esta todo aquí amor, no te preocupes, vamos a nuestra habitación…

Caminaron varios minutos hasta que llegaron a su destino, la habitación no tenia nada que envidiarle a una suite presidencial, sin duda habia sido amoblada por Shizuru, habia champaña, dos copas y una inmensa cama que le pedia a gritos que fuese utilizada

Shizuru buscaba un sweater cuando sintio las manos de su esposa rodear su torso, aferrandose con fuerza…podia sentir los pechos de su mujer podia sentirla…Natsuki la deseaba…

-amor…-aferrandose con mas fuerza – te amo

Shizuru sonrio, volteo su cuerpo y lentamente comenzo a besarla y a despojar a Natsuki de su vestido…con besos suaves e intimos comenzo a desvestirla mientras Natsuki gemia por el menor contacto…

-me amas?

-te amo…

Shizuru suavemente la depositó en su cama mientras ella se despojaba de toda su ropa delante de la morena que la observaba totalmente sonrojada, terminado aquel ritual, abrio las piernas de su mujer y se posiciono encima de ella para besarla nuevamente…

-eres todo lo que necesito en esta vida…-besandole el cuello

-mmm…

Shizuru comenzó a decender lentamente, observo el lugar en donde su morena guardaba su corazón, no se contuvo y probo el sabor de aquellos firmes y tiernos pechos, Natsuki gemía, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir como Shizuru se introducía en su cuerpo…

-ahh!!

Gritaba Natsuki con fuerza, mientras se aferraba a las sabanas, Shizuru recorria con su lengua toda su entrepierna mientras acariciaba sus pechos, la morena no podia mas, coloco su mano disponible en la cabellera de Shizuru para que aquella castaña no se alejara de ella y siguiera produciéndole tal placer…

-Shi..Shizuru…voy a acabar!!

-no aun – sonriendo

Entonces la empresaria se posiciono encima del cuerpo de Natsuki, tomo una de sus piernas y la alzo para entrelazar sus piernas entonces se acerco para que ambas pudieran estar lo mas juntas posibles…

Shizuru frotaba su cuerpo contra Natsuki, la morena sentia que iba a estallar, mientras Shizuru cerraba los ojos de placer, los abria para ver como su esposa estaba gozando, entonces en ese momento sonrio, eso era lo que mas queria, esa fue su principal razon en el comienzo…pero se le olvidaba cuando estaba con Natsuki, aquella chica con su ternura borraba cualquier huella de su vida de soltera…ahora se sentia plena, una feliz esposa disfrutando con su mujer…Natsuki gemía, mientras entre gemidos le suplicaba a Shizuru que lo hiciera mas rápido, la castaña obedeció, ambas frotaban su entrepiernas con fuerza y aquella friccion las estaba llevando al borde de la locura…hasta que Shizuru sintio que llegaba el momento del climax, tomo toda sus fuerzas para moverse lo mas rapido posible logrando un placentero orgasmo y llevando a Natsuki en el mismo camino…

-Te amo Natsuki – besandola

-y yo a ti mi amor…

Eran las 8:45 pm, ambas se miraban con devocion, entonces decidieron descanzar para luego seguir haciendo el amor…

En Fuuka, Sergey estaba algo nervioso, habian pactado que apenas Shizuru tomara alguna via de transporte ya fuera avion, barco o lo que fuese, Natsuki le mandaria un mensaje con la inicial de la via de transporte, pero habian pasado ya muchas horas y la chica simplemente no daba señales de vida…

Reito tomaba te en la tranquilidad de su departamento, esperaba por instrucciones mientras veia programas de televisión, sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido…

El dia habia llegado, eran ya las 1 de la tarde y luego de haber estado con su novia por varias horas en la cama haciendo el amor con su esposa, ahora estaba sola, la castaña le dejo una nota en la que explicaba que había salido en busca del chef y sus ayudantes porque queria que almorzaran algo especial...Natsuki sonrio, entonces recordo lo que tenia que hacer, antes de dormir le mando un mensaje a Sergey con su ubicación, ahora solo quedaba hacer todas las transacciones en las que habia quedado…Agilmente se metio a la pagina del banco en que Shizuru tenia todo el dinero, no fue difícil, pues la mente de un estafador se mantiene fria cuando tiene que actuar…en 15 minutos ya habia hecho todo, le mando el mensaje a Sergey, estaba contenta, todo habia salido tal y como lo habian planeado, por un lado le dolio…Natsuki la amaba, pero por otro lado, era lo justo…entonces salio la habitación con destino a la amplia cocina…entonces en ese momento se dio cuenta de toda la situación…

Miro hacia todos lados y no habia ningun trabajador, el barco estaba parado, corrio gritando para asi llamar la atención de algun trabajador que se hubiese quedado…pero sus gritos no tenian respuesta, corrio y corrio, entonces decidio llamar a Sergey, este le confirmo que habia visto la transacción y que estaba todo bien…

-Sergey! Estoy sola aquí…en este barco!!

-Natsuki! Te lo dije! Que salieras del pais pero tu no me escuc…Natsuki?...Natsuki? Natsuki responde!! No me asustes Natsuki!!!

Sergey gritaba por el telefono cuando Natsuki lo solto de la impresión…

_He visto el alba…he visto la verdad_

Shizuru venia en otro barco gigante, pero a diferencia del barco en el que estaba Natsuki, este barco estaba lleno de policias, Shizuru estaba en medio de ellos, sosteniendose del timon, a su lado estaba Suzushiro Haruka, bien la conocia…la mandamas de los policias y obviamente corrupta y encubridora de los hombres mas importantes del Japon…conforme el barco se acercaba, Natsuki tambien se acercaba a la proa del barco…entonces Haruka le proporciono a Shizuru su megafono, la castaña lo tomo y junto con el abrio aquel libro que habia leido…comenzando a leer solo los parrafos que ella habia destacado…

_-"Entre las características más importantes para reconocer a un delincuente de cuello blanco esta su facilidad de palabra y su capacidad de convencimiento, su apariencia física, su sonrisa fácil, su astucia y su capacidad para adecuarse a cualquier situación adversa…un estafador se muestra galante y seguro de si mismo, pero frente a su victima mantiene la prudencia y la buena voluntad..."_

Natsuki abrio violentamente sus ojos, la sorpresa era mayúscula…no podia creerlo…como habia sido posible…

-_"Entre las características más importantes para reconocer a un delincuente de cuello blanco esta…su capacidad de convencimiento…"_

-Shi…Shizuru…-comenzando a llorar

_-"Un estafador no necesita un revolver, su arma letal…es la seducción"_ – llorando

Natsuki estaba destruida, ya no secaba sus lagrimas, le dolia la situación, pero increíblemente lo que mas le dolia era ver a Shizuru llorar, sin duda le habia hecho mucho daño…

-…_Los estafadores tienen un don especial y esa es la observación en conjunto con la habilidad de saber lo que la victima necesita…el perfil de victimas varía entre hombres mayores…y mujeres solteras…_

…_otro punto no menor es que los delincuentes alquilan un sitio por un corto tiempo para recibir la mercancía y el fruto de su engaño para después desaparecer…el contrato de arrendamiento obviamente es hecho con información falsa…_

El barco se acercaba mas y mas, Natsuki estaba totalmente entregada a la situación…iria detenida…quizas hasta moriria…pero tenia que hablar con Shizuru antes…debia hacerlo…

_-"…Es un patron muy común por parte de los estafadores, el hecho de haber padecido una infancia difícil…es sabido que al vivir estas experiencias traumaticas en la niñez como abusos de cualquier indole (fisica, psicologica o sexual) son guardadas en la memoria del niño, esto a futuro provoca el estado psicopatico actual…ya que lo vivido en la infancia forma parte de lo que seremos en el futuro…nuestra personalidad… "_ Pero hay una frase que me gusta mas Natsuki…

El barco ya estaba a pocos metros, por lo tanto Shizuru devolvió el megafono a Haruka, tomo aire y sin gritar lo dijo lo mas fuerte que pudo…

-_Un estafador cuando se enamora…ya no es estafador sino estafado…_

Natsuki abrio sus ojos con sorpresa y de abajo del timon Shizuru levanto a Sergey que tenia signos de haber sido golpeado…

-creiste que ibas a engañar a una Fujino tan facil?...dejame decirte amada esposa que…no puedes engañar a alguien que no aparece en los registros de Japón como una persona nacida…

-…no…

-exacto…

La corta distancia permitio que todos los policias junto con Shizuru atravesaran el barco en direccion al crucero, los uniformados tenian a Natsuki acorralada, Shizuru estaba al lado de Suzushiro…entonces Shizuru suspiró…

-Mi verdadero nombre es Viola Shizuru, por lo tanto…si…nuestro matrimonio fue tan falso como el amor que me profesabas…por un momento – comenzando a llorar – crei en ti…pero ya ves…te di tantas oportunidades para que me lo contaras…eres tan egolatra mi amor – acariciando su rostro – tu peor defecto es tu egolatria, pensar que nunca te atraparian, pero te agradezco, hubiese caido a tus pies si no hubiese sido por la defensa de tu tesis como sociologa…fu…te amas tanto a ti misma que escribes de tu profesion…Natsuki?

La morena no decia nada, simplemente la miraba a los ojos con pena, se habia ilusionado en tener una vida feliz y habia caido en su propia trampa, presa de sus propias palabras…

-solo porque te amo no dejare que te metan a una carcel comun y corriente…

Entonces Shizuru la beso, mientras con violencia tomo los brazos de Natsuki colocandolos detrás de la propia espalda de la morena para que Suzushiro le colocara las esposas…la castaña termino el beso no sin antes decirle unas ultimas palabras al oido…

-maldita ladrona…tenias que robarte hasta mi corazón…

Shizuru volvio a llorar mientras Natsuki a pesar de estar con esposas se avento hacia ella con fuerzas, queria abrazarla, Shizuru entendio el mensaje y la abrazo, decidio dar rienda suelta a lo que sentia y siguió llorando mientras Natsuki le susurraba "lo siento" "no queria que esto pasara…si te sirve de consuelo…yo tambien me enamore de ti, no menti cuando dije que aceptaba, no menti en nada, di mi verdadero nombre, mi verdadera cedula…porque te amo y esta bien, esta bien llorar, aunque no deberias hacerlo por alguien como yo…acepto este castigo, pero lejos el castigo mas grande sera no estar contigo despues de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas"

-Ya mucho!!

Suzushiro Haruka hablo y acto seguido tomo a Natsuki empujandola para que se apurara…entre dos hombres tomaron a la morena y se cambiaron de barco…

-Haruka!!

-dime

-le haces daño y lo vas a pagar caro…

-si no le voy a hacer nada!!

El barco se fue dejando a Shizuru en el crucero junto a Reito y a la asistente de Haruka…Kikukawa Yukino, que se estaba encargando de rastrear todo lo que Natsuki habia hecho…

Shizuru pidio estar sola…se sento en el suelo y nuevamente tomo el libro…lo abrio en la ultima pagina…y sin verlo comenzo a recitar mientras lloraba…

_Puedes llevarte todo_

_Puedes tomar lo que anhele tu corazón_

_Puedes tomar mi corazón,_

_Pues es mi mayor posesión…_

_Tu sonrisa fácil, tu voz encantadora_

_Ha cegado mi alma…Trovadora_

_Trovadora de mentiras_

_Has capturado mi alma_

_Puedes llevarte todo_

_Mas por piedad no te lleves mi alma_

_No apartes mi alma que te adora_

Continuara…


	10. Capitulo 11

_Hola buenos dias/tardes/noches ^^ siento la tardanza, pero bueno tiene explicacion, este trozo que he escrito antes de comenzar la historia es una cancion (Belle - del grupo "smash!) esta en frances (ellos son rusos =S xD) asi que tuve que traducirla y me tomó un tiempo porque no me manejo y queria hacerlo bien, porque conocia el tema de la cancion y le viene muy bien...solo puedo adelantar que es una pieza clave =)_

_Este es el **penultimo capitulo**, ya estoy trabajando en el ultimo capitulo ^^ y bueno, en conjunto con el final lanzaré una nueva historia que he estado trabajando hace un mes =)_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, los leo todos =) gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar, no los demoro mas...saludos =)_

**---**

**XI**

_Bella, es una palabra que parece inventada para  
Ella, cuando baila pone su cuerpo a la luz del día  
Tal, un pájaro que extiende sus alas para volar  
Entonces siento como el infierno se abre debajo de mis pies  
Puse mis ojos debajo de su vestido de gitana  
Lo que uso para rezar a nuestra señora  
Quien, es el que lanzará la primera piedra  
Éste no merece estar en la tierra  
Oh Lucifer Oh no me dejes nada de una ves  
Para deslizar mis dedos en el cabello de Esmeralda……_

Las olas se movían con suavidad, la niebla matinal borraba de su vista a Fuuka…sus ojos estaban aun mas rojos de lo que eran, su miraba reflejaba incredulidad, su postura reflejaba una pasividad que Fujino solo podría tener después de haberlo destruido todo…y asi fue…

Despues de que Suzushiro Haruka se llevo a su falsa mujer, tomo asiento por unos minutos…pidio a Kanzaki Reito y a Kikukawa Yukino que tomaran el bote mas cercano y la dejaran sola…Reito se negó, pero Fujino le sonrío para luego decirle algo al oido…el joven descendió del crucero junto con Yukino con destino a Fuuka…minutos despues y a una distancia considerable ambos pudieron ver como Fujino dejo que la locura se apoderara de ella, comenzando a destruir todo lo que se encontrara a su paso…

-el amor es algo horrible…Shizuru…-bajando la cabeza

-no lo es Reito-san…simplemente nosotros no podemos permitirnos tal cosa – mirando el crucero

-porque no?

-porque nosotros estamos malditos…somos las ramas torcidas de esta sociedad, un sentimiento tan puro como el amor no puede surgir en paz estando en este medio…

-tienes razon pero…que hay de la esperanza…esa mujer que ves en ese barco tan grande…ella tenia esperanzas…

-sacar dinero de la empresa de tu padre para escaparte con tu mujer no es algo muy honorable Reito-san…

Reito abrio sus ojos con sorpresa…como se habia enterado…

**Flashback**

-pasó algo?

-estoy haciendo las transacciones de los 5 millones de dolares de la estafa a la chica…

-dejalos en mi cuenta limpia…

-no los vas a invertir?

-no, cambie de idea, voy a invertir en el casino pero en un lapso de una semana mas…necesito ese dinero para mi matrimonio…

-que lo vas a hacer tan grande? Te vas exponer asi?

-no…necesito el dinero…para….-cortando el telefono

-Ara, si no es mi padre favorito – sonriendo

-soy tu unico padre Shizuru – sonriendo

-lo se fufufu, se te ofrece algo?

-nada hija, solo vine a ver como estabas, me contaron que andabas bien acompañada…

-si – sonriendo

-puedo saber quien es?

-ya lo sabras papá…ya lo sabras…

En el intertanto de esa conversación Shizuru le habia escrito el mensaje que seguia antes de haber sido interrumpida…

"_escapar con ella_"

**Fin flashback**

-Yukino…no se si felicitarte o matarte por haber intervenido mi telefono…se supone que es inaccesible…

-mátame si quieres, pero sabes bien que al dia siguiente tu y tu familia estarian muertos, porque Haruka los mataria…

-si yo muero, Shizuru Mataria a Haruka…

-pero Haruka es muy importante en toda sus piezas de transacciones, si ella muere cualquier cabecilla se veria afectado y eso desencadenaría una muerte segura para Shizuru y a la ves se transformaria en una guerra sangrienta y solo porque intervine tu telefono – sonriendo – no cabe duda que tu apellido es Kanzaki y no Fujino…por mucho que seas su amigo, por mucho que hayas estado con ella todos estos años…nunca seras un Fujino…lo tienes asumido verdad?...te falta mucho por aprender…

Muy dentro de el, queria acabar con esa sonrisa sumisa que veia en aquella chica de aparente calma y dulzura, todo lo que dijo era cierto, se estaba dejando gobernar por haber sentido que era vulnerable…Kikukawa Yukino…sin duda era alguien de temer…

-Reito-san, aquí nadie es intocable, no te sientas tan sobrepasado por lo que hice, es un consejo para que tus dias en la tierra se alarguen y no te maten por creerte super espia o super man…-sonriendo

-lo anotare, viniendo de ti, es un gran consejo…

Shizuru permaneció en aquel crucero por 5 dias, no permitio que nadie se acercara y si alguien tenia el descaro de aproximarse al imponente crucero la chica disparaba al aire…la dejaron sola para que viviera su duelo…5 dias…solo en 5 dias pudo reconstruir su careta y volver a la realidad aunque por dentro estuviera totalmente destruida…

Tomo la ropa de su mujer y la quemó, guardo la tesis y decidió tomar un largo y relajante baño para después rociar gran parte del crucero con un liquido inflamable, dio un suspiro y diviso una lancha de emergencias que estaba flotando al lado del crucero…Shizuru observo el lugar por ultima ves, tomo la maleta donde estaban los 5 millones de dólares junto con unos cheques por cantidades inimaginables y descendió a su lancha, se coloco sus lentes de sol para después prender un cigarro e incendiar una tabla que lanzo a las escaleras que automáticamente se encendieron en llamas…

-aquí esta tu comida…desposenla – yendose

-no hace falta Haruka-san…por mucho que el matrimonio sea falso yo me siento casada

-hablo de las esposas que tienes en las muñecas!!

-yo hablo de todo!

Natsuki habia permanecido asi durante estos 5 dias, con arresto domiciliario en la mansion de Suzushiro Haruka, que obviamente fiel a su estilo tenia en una de sus innumerables habitaciones, una celda muy bien amoblada…una celda digna para asaltantes de alta categoria…alguien como Natsuki…

-Haruka…hablemos un momento…a solas, se puede?

-si me ma…

-ya se, te conozco perfectamente, ambas nos hemos estudiado mutuamente, se perfectamente que si te toco un pelo…-susurrando- Yukino-chan me mata – sonriendo

Haruka se sonrojó, tomo asiento frente a Natsuki, la morena tenia sus codos en la mesa, la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa, no de esas burlonas tipicas de ladrones soberbios, sino una de amistad, agradecimiento…Haruka la observaba atentamente, no podía evitar sonreírle, la morena no le desagradaba, es mas, le parecia una chica interesante, como pudo traspasar todas las caretas de Shizuru hasta llegar a su corazon…

-que quieres…

-primero – apuntando a los guardias – dales un descancito…

-mmm…- a los guardias - chicos! Denme 10 minutos a solas…- a Natsuki – ya se fueron…

-primero quiero agradecerte por las ensaladas que me traes, de verdad, el excesivo aceite me permite descansar de estas esposas tan molestas…

-de nada, además, Shizuru me mataría si te hiciera la vida de cuadros…ponerle mas aceite para que puedas sacarte las esposas es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, además, se perfectamente que si quisieras escapar ya lo habrías hecho…

-sabes porque no me he escapado?

-lo se…

-y que es?

-no te escapas porque sabes que Shizuru con certeza vendra aquí cuando quiera verte…en otras palabras…te quedas porque la estas esperando…

-bingo – sonriendo

-ah!! Natsuki!! - levantandose

-vaya, hasta que por fin despierta el bello durmiente – sonriendo

Sergey miró a Kanzaki Reito, uno de los protagonistas del fatidico plan…vestia unos pantalones de cuadros y una camisa que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos, el moreno lo observaba mientras prendia un cigarro, entonces Sergey se observo a si mismo con rapidez, descubriendo que tenia su ropa interior mientras que su torso estaba vendado…

-no he hecho nada mas que curar tus heridas, no te preocupes, tomar a un hombre por la fuerza no es lo mio

Dejó escapar una bocanada de humo para acercarse a él…

-sabes, tu y tu amiga son personas muy interesantes…ahora dime – acercandose – porque hiciste algo tan arriesgado como subirte al barco de Suzushiro Haruka…

-reconoci la señal y comence a rastrear la ubicación de Natsuki, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, trate de evitar lo que paso, pero no sirvio…

-pero fue arriesgado, sabes, te lo celebro, no recuerdo a nadie que haya subido al barco de Suzushiro Haruka como polizón sin ser descubierto al segundo…tu duraste mas…lastima que en el momento de la llamada Haruka te encontro…

-lastima? Que acaso no estas de parte de Fujino?

-asi es, pero me hubiese gustado ver hasta donde hubieran llegado, tu sabias que los Fujino son gente imposible de engañar, aun asi hicieron todo este plan…algo ganaron…probablemente Shizuru no vuelva a confiar en nadie nunca mas…esto fue un grave golpe a su ego…

-solo queriamos hacer justicia…

-entre ladrones no se puede…la deslealtad se paga con la muerte…

-que raro es toda esta situación…quizas lo mejor hubiese sido que no nos conocieramos Reito…

-pero ya estamos, lo quieras o no, tu y yo nos hubieramos conocido, si tu plan siempre fue apoderarte de los Hoteles Fujino, con Fujino incluida – sonriendo – yo soy su amigo, te habria conocido y habria pasado lo mismo que paso esa noche…

-fue una buena noche, hay que decirlo…

-pero no hay futuro entre los dos…

-no lo hay, gracias a ti todo esto esta pasando

-gracias a ti mi amiga esta destruida…

Ambos sonrieron, era cierto, no habia futuro como amantes, pero quizas si como otra cosa…el tiempo diria…

Shizuru estaba de vuelta, su auto le esperaba con todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento; agua, musica y una porcion de pastel de fresas, Haruka la unica mujer a la que le tenia confianza junto con Yukino, prepararon su auto con antelación…Le dio un gran mordisco al pastel para dejarlo en el asiento copiloto, tomo un poco de agua e hizo lo mismo, entonces prendio el motor con direccion a la mansion de Haruka…

-puedo hacerte una pregunta…

-claro…

Ahora Natsuki estaba acostada, Suzushiro Haruka habia colocado una silla frente a ella, la luz del sol caia sobre los ojos de Natsuki, asi que decidio mantener sus ojos cerrados…

-porque lo hiciste, porque escribiste sobre la estafa…

-porque en ese tiempo me creía inmortal, invencible y escribir de mi seria la gota que rebasara el vaso en mis victimas…era una estupida en ese tiempo…

-como habras estudiado tan tranquila…-colocando una mano en su menton

-de la misma forma que tu estudiaste en paz…ya Haruka, tu, yo, Yukino, Reito, Sergey, mi esposa y nuestras respectivas familias son iguales…porque preguntas lo que sabes…

-para hacer conversación? – sonriendo

Natsuki lanzo una risotada, era cierto…el tener la luz del sol sobre su rostro no impidió que esta ves Natsuki abriera sus ojos para mirar a Suzushiro Haruka una ves mas, pero esta ves vio algo diferente en ella, quizas vio un reflejo de si misma cuando estaba con Shizuru…un ser solitario clamando ser liberado…este era un momento especial para ambas…ser completamente honestas, sacar por un momento el estigma y la coraza de ser estafadores y solo ser por una ves y por unos minutos…una persona normal, una chica…

-te diré lo que pasará Suzushiro Haruka – cerrando los ojos – Sergey ira donde Shizuru se encuentre, probablemente para reclamarle sus heridas y el hecho de que estoy aquí encerrada…no puedo predecir en que momento lo hará…solo se que será muy pronto…las heridas de Sergey seguro fueron sanadas por la sombra de mi esposa…Kanzaki Reito – sonriendo – sabes, hasta es entretenido hablar entre pares, porque seguro que tu sabias todo esto, que tal si me dices el resto, haber como va tu mano en este mundo señorita policía…

-Shizuru es una mujer muy inteligente, su casa esta bien resguardada al igual que su departamento…todo fue revisado por mi

-Sergey se metió en tu barco y si no me hubiese llamado no hubiese sido descubierto

-el fue descubierto por mi desde que puso un pie en el muelle, pero di la instrucción de que nadie lo tomara detenido, necesitaba mayor información, asi que lo deje ahí y ni cuenta se dio que estaba a metros de él…

-vaya…me lo suponía pero a la ves no tanto…

-necesitaba estar segura de la información que me proporciono Reito…por lo tanto necesitaba que te llamara

- entiendo…sabes Haruka, si alguien mata a alguien…

-nos matamos entre todos…

-es una cadena…eso me apena un poco…osea, me gustaría que Kanzaki se muriera porque él se acostó con mi amigo y le robo mi tesis…me sentiría en paz si lo mato, pero seria una chica muy mala si lo hago…

-Ara, serias una chica muy mala si lo haces…

Shizuru habia llegado, al instante Natsuki se puso de pie, Suzushiro Haruka hizo lo mismo, entonces abrio la reja para que Shizuru entrara, la castaña tomo los hombros de Haruka, la abrazo suavemente…

-gracias por cuidar de mi esposa – susurrando

-de nada…- a Natsuki – bien Kuga, te dejo…

-fue un placer Haruka…

Natsuki estaba sentada en su cama, alzo la mirada para ver a su esposa que la miraba sin expresión alguna…entonces decidio bajar su mirada, esconder su rostro entre sus piernas, cuando sintio que su esposa se sentaba a su lado y tomaba su espalda suavemente, susurrandole "_ven_"…

Cuanto habia esperado por ese momento, sentir su voz recorriendo su oreja, electrizando su cuerpo…suavemente depositó su cabeza en las piernas de su mujer mientras ella le acariciaba su rostro…entonces Shizuru dejo salir su mayor interrogante…

-porque lo hiciste…-acariciando su rostro

-hice que…-mirandola

-tu sabes…

Natsuki estaba sorprendida…sus manos sudaban, rapidamente se levanto pero Shizuru sujeto sus manos…la morena se agacho para quedar a su nivel…entonces Shizuru tomo su rostro y acorto la distancia entre ella y su mujer…Natsuki estaba perdida entre la dulzura del beso que la castaña le daba…queria que nunca terminara…entonces mientras la besaba sintio algo extraño, su lengua habia hecho contacto con un elemento extraño, Shizuru al sentir que lo habia traspasado termino el beso y acallo cualquier pregunta colocando un dedo en los labios de Natsuki…la morena no dijo nada, entonces Shizuru le dio un pequeño beso y se fue…

La chica de ojos esmeralda estaba preocupada, pero lo escondio muy bien, los guardias la observaban, opto por acostarse en su cama y darles la espalda quedando pegada a la pared, entonces extrajo aquel elemento extraño que resulto ser una pequeña capsula, Natsuki no dudo en abrirla y alli estaba…una pequeña nota de su esposa…

"_tiene 30 minutos para escapar mi bella Esmeralda…"_

Por primera ves en 5 días, Natsuki suspiro aliviada, dejo caer una lágrima para empezar la acción…

-realmente es muy hábil…no pude haber escogido a una mejor esposa…

Dicho esto se volteo hacia los guardias y les sonrío…

-bienvenidos al infierno perritas…

Continuará…


	11. Capitulo 12 Final

* * *

_Hola buenos dias/tardes/noches ^^ este es el capitulo final de esta historia, no descarto la posibilidad de hacer una segunda parte a futuro, claro que con otro enfoque =). La pase re bien escribiendo esta historia xD...se la dedico a mi comadre que esta en el cielo =)..._

_Espero que les guste, muchas gracias por la paciencia, por leer mis historias y por darse el animo de dejar reviews =) los leo todos_

_Nos vemos pronto =P con una nueva historia claro xD _

* * *

**XII**

_Bella, es el diablo que ha encarnado en ella?  
Para desviar mis ojos del Dios eterno  
Quien puso en mi este deseo carnal  
Para ayudar a mirar hacia el cielo  
Ella lleva en si el pecado original  
Para querer hacerme de él, un criminal  
Aquel, que tomó a una hija de la noche, una hija de la nada  
De repente parecía cargar la cruz de la raza humana  
Oh Nuestra Señora, Oh no me dejes nada de una ves  
Para abrir la puerta del jardín de Esmeralda…_

-debo irme…

-no puedo dejarte ir…

Kanzaki Reito apagó su tercer cigarro, la mirada severa de Sergey requería toda su atención, hace rato que había estado tentando al rubio para que sacara al verdadero Sergey…según el, al estafador desalmado, pero solo se encontraba con un chico asustado, como un padre de familia que no sabe donde esta su hija y que tiene unos deseos locos por salir corriendo a buscarla…la pasividad en Sergey estaba agotándose, entonces Kanzaki Reito se acerco a él para abrazarlo…

-me encantaria dejarte ir, pero tengo una orden de no permitir que te vayas…

-lo lamento…

-yo tambien…Sergey!!...qu…que…

El tiempo se acababa para Sergey, a pesar de que le dolía, el amor de hermano que sentía hacia Natsuki era mas fuerte, necesitaba salir no importaba si eso significaba matar al hombre que pudo ser el amor de su vida_…"el amor no existe para mi"…_dicho eso le enterró con toda su fuerza el cuchillo con el que Kanzaki Reito habia cortado la gasa con que cubrió sus heridas…una certera estocada en el estomago…su amor le impidió que fuera en el corazón…seria matarse a si mismo si le daba en aquel lugar…solo fue una ves, sus lagrimas salían, le dio un beso y tomo su celular, buscó el número de Kikukawa Yukino y lo dejó al teléfono…

-perdóname Reito…se que lo entenderás, me quedo con esto – tomando las llaves de su auto

Dicho esto salio corriendo en busca de su amiga…

Shizuru salio rauda de la mansión de Suzushiro Haruka, el lugar estaba reforzado con un número significativo de uniformados entre los cuales se dividian los buenos elementos y "los aliados" aquellos policias corruptos que estaban al tanto de la situación…la castaña caminaba rapido pero sin perder su gracia, saludó a cuanto policia vió, no queria levantar sospecha alguna, corruptos, no corruptos le daba lo mismo, ella sabia que nunca podria estar mas de 5 minutos en una celda si alguno la investigase…

Llegó a su auto con una sonrisa, entonces decidio volver a su departamento, a pesar de estar contra el tiempo se sentia tranquila, estaba haciendo lo correcto, quizas por primera ves en su vida…

-eso te pasa por hijo de puta!

_Bella, es el diablo que ha encarnado en ella?_

El beso de Shizuru le devolvió el vigor, Natsuki tenia mucha energía y lo que pudo haber sido un escape suave y elegante, se transformo en una pelea de perros…la morena había fingido un dolor de estomago, razón suficiente para que abrieran la reja y le prestaran ayuda, cosa que la morena aprovecho instantáneamente robándoles sus revólveres, los dos guardias que la custodiaban gritaban de dolor, voltearon a ver y se encontraron con Suzushiro Haruka, la rubia no movía un músculo, entonces se volteo y se fue, el acto desconcertó a los policías heridos, Natsuki rápidamente los esposó y los dejo allí, cerró la celda y corrió para alcanzar a Suzushiro Haruka…

-escúchame…tienes que salir del país lo mas pronto posible…

-que? Porque?

-Espera date vuelta, tengo que esposarte denuevo

-que?!

-habla bajo que puede haber algún policía…es la única forma que tengo de sacarte de aquí…

-bien…

Natsuki se dejo esposar, mientras Suzushiro Haruka caminaba con ella a paso rápido en dirección a la salida…

-el padre de Shizuru se ha enterado de todo, viene por tu cabeza…

-y porque me ayudas?

Ambas ya habian llegado a la puerta…

-yo no dije que te iba a ayudar…-golpeándola y subiéndola a su auto – Yukino acaba de llamarme, tu amigo acaba de enterrarle un cuchillo a Reito…el muy canalla llamo a Yukino y lo puso al teléfono…- manejando y lanzándole el aceite

-por lo menos fue bueno y lo puso al teléfono si no hubiese pasado se habría desangrado…-sacándose las esposas

-si se muere tu y los tuyos mueren…

-tampoco nos subestimes…

-no me desafíes…-mirándola

-no lo hago…

-lo malo es que ahora se dirige a la casa de Shizuru, eso me preocupa, con sus habilidades por mucho que ponga a toda mi gente el tipo igual entrara…

-la probabilidad es alta…déjame llamarlo

-imposible, nos rastrearan…

-que adonde vamos?

-al aeropuerto…

-QUE! Y SHIZURU? YO NO ME VOY SIN MI MUJER AL LADO!!

-escúchame! Para con eso de que es mi mujer si el matrimonio fue falso, entiende que tu vida corre peligro y Shizuru me pidió que te sacara del país, sabes que me pueden matar por hacer esto?!

-y porque lo haces?

-porque Shizuru y yo siempre nos hemos cuidado las espaldas, ella es leal conmigo y yo con ella…vas a colaborar?

-no, yo no me voy del país sin Shizuru – cruzándose de brazos

-entonces…

Suzushiro Haruka frenó el auto y rápidamente tomó la cabeza de Natsuki y la azotó en la guantera del auto que estaba frente a la morena dejándola inconciente…

-siempre terminan colaborando…

_Para desviar mis ojos del Dios eterno_

Habian pasado 45 minutos, Shizuru estaba en su casa, optó por ella en ves de ir a su departamento, necesitaba mas espacio, suavemente tomó su taza de te, adoraba el aroma que le proporcionaba aquella hierva y tranquilamente esperó por 10 minutos hasta que Sergey apareció…

-Ara, tardaste 10 minutos más de lo previsto…Sergey

El chico estaba bañado en sangre, en su mano derecha cargaba simplemente con un lápiz, el regalo de cumpleaños que Natsuki le había dado, pues el chico disfrutaba la escritura…Shizuru lo observo pero su mirada retadora no la conmovió en lo absoluto, entonces el hombre avanzó y se sentó frente a ella…

-a cuantos de los hombres de Haruka has matado ya?

-12…

-Ara, varias pobres almas…-bebiendo su te

-devuélveme a Natsuki

-imposible – sonriendo

-sabes que hasta con este lápiz puedo matarte?

-es un lápiz muy fino… - mirándolo

Sergey la miro nuevamente, como podía estar en paz, era increíble…se levanto violentamente mientras Shizuru seguia inalterable…

-me aburriste – sacando un revolver y apuntándola

_Quien puso en mí este deseo carnal_

-Ara, vas a matarme? Tan pronto? Uff – suspirando – estoy desilusionada y yo que había estado esperándote pensé que iba a existir algún preámbulo interesante, no se alguna confesión como el porque tu tienes en tu departamento la tesis de MI esposa…-sacando un revolver de su vestido…-nadie puede vivir despues de haberle hecho daño a Reito – apuntandolo - asi que dispara si eso es lo que quieres, aunque no te lo aconsejo porque de igual forma vas a morir…

-no estes tan segura

-Natsuki me ama demasiado como para permitir que me mates, no dudaria en matarte, digamos que seria un arrebato de locura pero lo haria…si de algo tengo que estar segura en esta gran habitación es de que Natsuki te mataria sin dudarlo…

Sergey se asustó, Shizuru tenia razón, la probabilidad de que Natsuki lo matará por haberle quitado la vida a su esposa era alta, a pesar de todo lo que habia pasado Natsuki la amaba con locura…bajo su arma, Shizuru hizo lo mismo, Sergey estaba asustado…la castaña lo abrazó posesivamente…

_Para ayudar a mirar hacia el cielo_

-Sergey, Natsuki esta bien, en estos momentos Haruka la esta llevando al aeropuerto, necesita salir del país porque mi padre la anda buscando…es una larga historia que pronto entenderás, ahora porfavor colabora conmigo y vete de aquí lo antes posible…-susurrando

-y tu?

-yo saldre despues de ti…necesito ver unas cosas mas…

-te ayudare…

-no, Natsuki lo que menos necesita es que sus seres queridos esten involucrados en esto

-ella te ama, dejarte sola seria algo muy riesgoso…

-creeme, que puedo sola, ahora necesito que te vayas, si puedes escondete un tiempo yo te contactare…

-bien…Shizuru…yo…

-lo entiendo, creeme que por Natsuki hasta habria herido a Haruka…y se que Haruka me habria herido por Yukino…ahora vete

-si…-saliendo – no mueras!

-no morire…

3 Horas despues…

_Ella lleva en si el pecado original_

-Natsuki?...Natsuki despierta!!

La morena había estado inconciente por varias horas, ya estaban en el aeropuerto, pero el avión privado que Kikukawa Yukino mandó aun no llegaba, a un lugar distante, la morena se encontraba en piso siendo cobijada por una mujer, aquella que en su pasado fue la mujer que amo…su aroma le hizo descifrar su identidad sin haber siquiera abierto los ojos…

-Mai…

-así es Natsuki, abre los ojos…

Natsuki obedeció y alli estaba ella, sumando sus recuerdos, Mai estaba aun mas bella de lo que recordaba…la chica la sostenia pero Natsuki se reincorporo suavemente…

-Mai…

-Natsuki, estas igual de dormilona que antes…

La morena sonrió…Mai hizo lo mismo hasta que la miró a los ojos…

-gracias por devolverle a mi papá lo que tenia, se que no se lo merece porque fue egocéntrico y no sabe perder, pero te lo agradezco…se que lo hiciste por mi…no se como pagarte…

-no tienes porque Mai…lo hice porque el me ayudo cuando íbamos a escaparnos…

-lastima…

-porque¿?

-porque no resulto, sabes Natsuki, yo te amaba pero de verdad esta vida que escogiste…yo…

-tranquila – sonriendo – todo esta bien ahora…

-como va a estar bien, yo tengo una vida hecha pero tu, en cualquier momento te matarán…

-no me van a matar…

-si tu lo dices…mira no quiero molestarte mas, he venido a agradecerte y prestarte toda mi ayuda para que esta ves te escapes con la persona adecuada…

-...

-la chica policia me ha hecho un breve resumen…la amas verdad?

-A HARUKA?

-a Shizuru…

-ahh…-sonriendo – si…la amo…

-entonces todo saldra bien…

-Mai…

Natsuki miraba sus labios, sus ojos…pero el pasado era mas fuerte, verla era recordar aquellos momentos de intensa alegria e intenso sufrimiento…nunca olvidaria aquel momento, la primera ves que ella quiso ser libre de todo…

-Mai…tu solo eras la persona incorrecta para mi…

-asi es…nosotras no debiamos estar juntas…

*****flashback*****

-mi amor, empaca solamente las cosas que ames, yo te compraré todo lo que necesites cuando lleguemos

-que?!! Natsuki adonde vamos?

-me salí de esta mierda, van a venir a matarnos, porfavor apurate!

En unos minutos Mai estaba afuera, su padre le habia dado las llaves de su auto, entonces la morena condujo rápido hacia el aeropuerto…una ves allí bajo todas las cosas…el helicóptero, que los llevaría a un lugar inhóspito donde estaba el verdadero avión, estaba preparado, tanto Sergey como Mikoto estaban arriba esperándolas…Natsuki subió y extendió su brazo para que Mai la tomara y subiera…

-ven mi amor, esta todo listo, seremos libres lo prometo…

Mai comenzó a dejar que sus lágrimas se apoderaran de su rostro…mientras negaba con la cabeza, entonces Natsuki comenzó a llorar…

-Mai, ven porfavor – llorando – ven mi amor, prometo que esta será la última vez, de verdad…sube…

-Nat…suki…

-porfavor! Mai te lo ruego sube…-extendiendo su brazo nuevamente…

-adios mi amor…-volteandose…

Mai comenzó a caminar devuelta al auto, Sergey decidio elevar el helicoptero mientras Natsuki aun tenia su brazo extendido…

*****fin flashback*****

-pero hay alguien que tu amas, que seguro esta ves se escapara contigo, yo no era la indicada para ti, soy muy corriente – sonriendo

-no digas eso…

-es la verdad…

-no es asi…

-bueno – sonriendo – quizas no sea asi, sino no me habria casado…

-eres feliz?

-muy feliz – sonriendo

-que bueno, me alegra mucho…

En la casa se escuchaban disparos, la castaña habia servido su te y esperaba con aparente tranquilidad…entonces aparecio…

_Para querer hacerme de él, un criminal_

-tu de aquí no sales viva…

-tu tampoco padre…

-vas a amenazarme?…

-seamos realistas padre, estas viejo y acabado, no necesitas pasar estas molestias…lo que te sacó no vale la pena…

-ME MOLESTA QUE HAYA SIDO CAPAZ DE DEJARTE TAN ESTUPIDA COMO PARA QUE LE DIERAS ACCESO A TODO!!! ME ENFERMA QUE TU!! UNA FUJINO!! HAYA SIDO CAPAZ DE CAER TAN BAJO!! TU LESBIANISMO NO TE DEJA VER MAS ALLA!!ESO ES LO QUE PASA!! TE MOVIO EL CULO Y TU PASASTE TODO!!

-has terminado?

-…

-primero, no soy estúpida, eres un mentiroso y agradece que todavía sigues con vida, si no fuera por mi los hoteles seguirían como antes, gracias a mi los Hoteles Fujino se han masificado en el mundo, gracias a mis influencias…a mi…A MI!! PADRE!! –

Shizuru tomó su taza de te y la azotó a la pared, quebrándose al instante…suspiró y volvió a su estado normal, regalándole una sonrisa a su padre que la miraba desconcertado…

-yo nunca te he importado, te agradezco el apoyo cuando era niña pero eso quedo en el pasado, ahora, cuida a la familia y yo me encargare del resto…

-NO ME VAS A HECHAR DE MI PROPIO NEGOCIO!!

-lo hare, lo estoy haciendo en este momento…

-ERES UNA MALD…

-No me maldigas! Escucha hombre necio, te propondré un trato muy bueno, te quedaras con la cadena de hoteles que tu tenias antes de que yo pusiera mis manos en ella, todos esos hoteles son tuyos, pero los que yo construí con mi esfuerzo son mios…estamos? – sonriendo

-NO ME VAS A QUITAR MIS HOTELES!!!

-no estas entendiendo…es la unica oferta que existe papá…

-y si no acepto?

Shizuru sonrió, saco su revolver, apuntándolo dio un tiro que paso rozando su cuerpo…

_Aquel, que tomó a una hija de la noche, una hija de la nada…_

-eso pasará si no aceptas, claro!, le he dado a la pared, pero a la próxima no fallare…

-MIS HOMBRES N…

-tus hombres son hombres de Haruka, ni locos para ayudarte…estas perdido…ahora no me queda mucho tiempo…-dandole el lapiz de Sergey – ahora FIRMA!!

El hombre estaba desconcertado, como su hija podría hacerle eso…una Fujino…se repetia …traicionando a su familia…quitándole algo por lo que honestamente él no había trabajado por conseguir…aun asi…no podia creerlo. Firmo rápidamente el papel de traspaso y Shizuru le dio un golpe con su revolver para que quedara inconciente, en ese momento Kikukawa Yukino con otros hombres se encargaron de la situación…

_De repente parecía cargar la cruz de la raza humana_

-y no soy una Fujino…soy Viola infeliz…

-Shizuru, vamos…

-si…

-en que vas a ayudarme?

Natsuki ya estaba repuesta, de lejos veia a Suzushiro que hablaba por telefono, se veia sonriente lo cual le transmitio tranquilidad a pesar de no saber quien era el emisor…Mai seguía observándola con una sonrisa…

-no sabes? Que no me has visto?

-ahh? Mai! Eres…

-sip, soy azafata, asi que te ayudare con esto que consiguio la chica policia – mostrando unas jeringas – voy a dormir al capitan – sonriendo

-Mai…

-es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti…

-gracias…Mai…

Natsuki iba a decir mas, pero vio como el auto de Sergey se aproximaba…era Mikoto la que conducia…

-Mikoto!! – abrazandola – que bueno que estas bien, estaba preocupada por Uds, sabia que Sergey te cuidaria pero hace poco me entere…

-si ya me fueron con el chisme, estas bien? Veo que si…-mirando a Mai – bueno he venido a despedirte, Sergey tambien…

-asi es…

-Sergey!! – abrazandolo

-aquí estoy Natsuki, que bueno que estas bien

-me alegra que sigas vivo cabron – sonriendo

-siento mucho todo, no debi…fui un tonto

-tranquilo, era el destino…

-Shizuru…ha llegado?

-no…-mirando el suelo – estoy nerviosa…ven

Natsuki se dirigio a un lugar mas apartado…

-tengo miedo…

-porque?

-ella me tiene confundida, no se bien que es lo que sabe, pero tampoco se si me perdono, no se que va a pasar cuando ella llegue, puede hasta que me mate y de paso los mate a todos Uds.…

Sergey se sorprendio…eso podia ser una posibilidad…

Shizuru manejaba su auto a toda velocidad…Yukino le acompañaba con una sonrisa, mientras se contactaba con Haruka…entonces Shizuru le pidió cortar…

-dejalo asi…

-bien…

Una hora tuvo que manejar para llegar al aeropuerto…pudo verlos a todos…pudo verla…a ella…

_Oh Nuestra Señora, Oh no me dejes nada de una ves_

Natsuki se levanto y Sergey pidio a todos que se alejaran…el chico buscaba a Haruka que habia estado siempre pero apenas Shizuru puso un pie en el aeropuerto la rubia habia desaparecido junto con Mai dejandole una sensación de terror…Natsuki camino hacia su encuentro, Yukino tambien habia desaparecido, entonces Natsuki observó las manos de su esposa…sostenía su tesis…bajó su rostro resignada a su muerte pero a cambio de eso sintio el caluroso abrazo de una mujer que lloraba en sus brazos, su esposa…la abrazó con fuerzas…se separo suavemente para verla…y la besó…necesitaba sentirla mas cerca, la volvio a abrazar pero esta ves fue distinto...Shizuru se acerco a su oído…

- _Para abrir la puerta del jardín de Esmeralda…_

Natsuki abrio sus ojos y comenzó a llorar…por fin tenia la certeza de haber sido perdonada, pero no podia quedar con la duda…debia escucharlo de sus propios labios…

-como?...

-estaba en la tapa, me di cuenta cuando estaba sola en el crucero, que este librito tenia doble capa, entonces la saque…estaba escrito a mano, con la tinta corrida, supuse que lloraste cuando lo escribiste…tiene la fecha del dia que nos conocimos…ni Sergey sabia que me amabas desde ese entonces…era tu unica forma verdad? De expresárselo a alguien…ves, lo encontré…es tu historia y la mia fusionadas sin que te dieras cuenta…o quizas lo sabias, nuestros sentimientos en forma de poema…

-te amo…-llorando- no me importa perderlo todo si estoy contigo…

-yo tambien te amo…seremos libres esta ves, te lo prometo…pero antes debes saber mi verdad – separandose – en efecto yo no me llamo Shizuru Fujino, soy Shizuru Viola, el bastardo de mi padre me adoptó con la unica intencion de explotarme y hacer crecer la empresa, conoci a Yukino que estudio conmigo, ella tenia influencias con los Yakuza entonces pedi una oportunidad y asi los hoteles surgieron…soy igual que tu Natsuki…yo estafo a la gente...hace un momento obligue a mi padre a que firmara un traspaso de un gran numero de hoteles que nacieron gracias a mi…aun asi quieres estar conmigo? Sabiendo que he estafado a muchas personas?

-no me importa, yo te amo…me amas?

-con locura fufufu

-jaja, entonces no hay nada mas que decir…

Natsuki sonrio, el avion aterrizo entonces Haruka comenzó a llamar a la gente…

-que haremos?

-ya lo veras…-sonriendo – confias en mi?

-si…

-entonces todo estara bien…

Todos se despidieron deseandoles la mejor de las suertes a pesar de no saber bien adonde se dirigian…las chicas subieron al avion…y Mai bajo de éste…

-pasalo bien, me dices donde estas!

-si! adios!

-adios!!

-Sergey!

-dime Shizuru

-quedas a cargo de los hoteles Garderobe junto con Reito, Yukino te ayudara supervisando junto con Haruka…

-Garderobe?

-los nuevos hoteles Fujino, asi se llaman a partir de hoy…dejo todo en tus manos por ahora

-confia en mi, adios!

-adios!

El avión salio a un destino desconocido, que al instante seria revelado, todos observaban a Haruka, la chica los miro mientras sonreia y al ver que el avion desaparecia de su vista habló…

-su destino es la muerte

-QUE!!!

Sergey se abalanzó pero Kikukawa Yukino lo redujo en dos tiempos…

-me vas a escuchar o vas a actuar como una novela cebollenta, te falta la musica y quedas listo para mujeres engañadas el regreso!

Todos se rieron, si Suzushiro Haruka a estas alturas hace una broma asi es porque no era algo de temer…o quizas era su tactica para el impacto no fuera tan grande…quien sabia…

El plan es el siguiente, Mai ya le dio un somnífero fuerte al capital que las transporta, en un lapso de 5 minutos Shizuru tomará el control del avion se dirigirán a una zona que es de difícil acceso, dentro del avion hay una bomba que solo puede ser detonada por Shizuru, las chicas saldrán del avion al darme la señal, sacarán al capitan no sin antes hacerle un par de heridas dignas de un accidente, entonces haran estallar el avion…

-con que intencion?

-con la intencion de matar sus identidades, tengo a los forenses comprados ellos diran que los cuerpos de Shizuru Fujino y Natsuki Kuga fueron calcinados por el fuego y que por la cantidad de gasolina en conjunto con el difícil acceso al lugar fue imposible hallar los cuerpos…ambas quedaran muertas…sin estarlo obviamente – sonriendo

-no entiendo, Shizuru Fujino no existe, ella dijo que se llamaba Shizuru Viola, entonces para que molestarse en matarse si no aparece en los registros como nacida…

-si no te acuerdas, Shizuru Fujino es una persona pública en todo Japón, si bien no esta en los registros de nacimiento, si esta en los registros de todas las personas que la conocen o que han visto la televisión o leen sus entrevistas…

-buen punto…

-y como se van a llamar?

-no lo se…

-y adonde se dirigen?

Haruka sonrió…

4 Dias despues…

-Francia, te gusta mi amor?

-si, ya he estado aquí y tu?

-claro –sonriendo

Del cabello azul ya no quedaba nada, el color negro ocupaba su lugar, Shizuru opto por seguir igual, solamente fingía su acento y usaba lentes…ambas estaban en la galería de arte Windbloom y esperaban a la propietaria y multimillonaria chica…Mashiro Blan de Windbloom…habían pasado varios minutos hasta que la chica llego junto con su amiga Arika Yumemiya…

-buenos dias señorita Windbloom, la estábamos esperando – sonriendo

-ah si?

-asi es…

-uds son mis nuevas institutrices verdad?

-asi es, dejelo todo en nuestras manos, le ayudaremos a convertirse en una gran mujer de negocios, verdad…prima?

-asi es – sonriendo mientras tocaba su negra cabellera…

-y bueno como se llaman?

-permitame presentarme mi nombre es Shizuru Viola, un gusto

-y el mio es Natsuki Kruger, un placer

-ahh espero que nos llevemos bien

-nosotras tambien

Mashiro y su amiga siguieron contemplando los cuadros y riendose por no entender de que se trataba…detrás de ellas a metros de distancia habia una pareja de jóvenes mujeres que hacian un brindis animadamente… por una vida mejor…y por un negocio mejor…

-salud!

-salud por este nuevo negocio fufufu

-yo nunca dije que iba a dejar de estafar…

-Ara, yo tampoco recuerdo haberlo dicho fufufu

**FIN**


	12. Preview de Juliet Nao Zhang

_LEER ESTO ANTES ^^  
_

_Holaaa buenos dias/tardes/noches ^^ lo prometido es deuda y como ya debo harto mejor subo lo k tengo xD porfin! termine el preview de lo k va a ser la nueva saga de Hoteles Fujino xD este preview fue terminado el lunes a las 12 y tanto am xD. Hasta el momento corresponde integramente al primer capitulo k ya lo estoy escribiendo._

_El capitulo completo va a ser posteado despues, cuando este terminando Liquidación, con respecto al otro fic, el flayte xD no lo he abandonado, pero quise darle mas tiempo a Liquidación porque es una historia mas extensa y mas completa, loba insistente es mas suave =) por lo tanto es una historia corta que sin duda terminare a su debido tiempo._

_Este preview lo puse aqui en la historia de Hoteles Fujino, pero voy a crear como un archivo nuevo, la cosa es k tendra nombre aparte xD  
_

_Dicho esto espero k les guste ^^ me esforce en darle otro enfoque a esta historia, igual me di cuenta de k no he escrito sobre los comienzos de ambas en el rubro solamente fue ligeramente mencionado en Hoteles Fujino xD pero quizas en otra historia les revele el comienzo de ambas o quizas aqui =)  
_

_Espero sus comentarios =D y gracias por leer mis cositas ^^ =)_

_pd: xD yo tengo facebook he agregado a varias Shizurus y lo chistoso es k una chica le escribio a una Shizuru algo asi como: me lei un fic de ellas "Hoteles Fujino" y yo =O! y eso k a ella yo la tengo agregada pero no sabe k soy yo xD k chistoso ^^....(el aporte xD)  
_

* * *

_**Juliet Nao Zhang**_

.

**Fuuka – Japón**

-estas segura?

-no nací para dudar y si dudo no lo diría

-esto no huele nada de bien

-entonces deberías bañarte – sonriendo

-hablo en serio…lo que estas haciendo me da malos presentimientos

-creo que es una buena inversión

-para tu ego, claro que si

-comparto tu opinión jaja!

Pasó un año unos meses, poco a poco la gente se acostumbraba a la partida de Fujino Shizuru y Juliet Nao Zhang rápidamente escaló posiciones y la portada de _"mujer del año" _que en algún momento había pertenecido a la difunta castaña, ahora le pertenecía. Su rostro aparecía en cuanta revista de negocios existiera, su eterna sonrisa, sus brillantes ojos verdes, su postura perfecta sin titubeo, solo reflejaban el poder de su seguridad, confiaba ciegamente en si misma, sabia que su momento iba a llegar y finalmente…llegó.

-buenos dias, mi nombre es Kazuya Kurauchi soy el abogado encargado de esta transaccion

El hombre extendio su mano ella le recibio con una sonrisa estrechando suavemente aquella mano masculina. No espero mucho para tomar asiento.

**Moscú – Rusia**

-fu…

Sonrió y nuevamente tomó otro sorbo a su té, se veía serena a pesar de la mala noticia que había recibido, mientras la rubia policía sentada frente a ella se mantenía en silencio esperando alguna reacción, solo tuvo que contar un par de segundos y…

-maldicion!! – azotando la mesa – que se cree esa puta!!!

-calma Natsuki – tomando otro sorbo de té – no te desgastes por alguien como ella

-pero es que Shizuru!!!

-tranquilízate – dejando su taza – todo esa rabia canalízala en un buen plan – sonriendo

-Shizuru tiene razón…

Sus ojos verdes se veian avergonzados, todo lo que habían dicho, ella ya lo sabia, como buena estafadora, aun así no pudo evitar sentir impotencia al ver como alguien quería aprovecharse de su mujer. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la tibia mano de su ahora legal esposa, que le miraba con tranquilidad acompañada por una sonrisa tibia que invitaba a besarla, no dejo mayor tiempo a reflexionar, solo besó sus labios, el sentir su aroma, su dulzura fue lo suficiente como para recordar el porque le había dado el sí a aquella mujer de ojos rojos.

-Shizuru…

-amor, no te exaltes por tan poco – acariciando su mejilla

-pero me molesta

-a mi también, pero – acercándose a su oído – no permitas que nadie se entere de lo que piensas – sonriendo

-fu…

-asi me gusta – sonriendo – a Haruka – tenemos que impedir esa transacción o aplazarla lo más que podamos

-Yukino se esta encargando de recabar información, adquirimos un nuevo Cyborg que nos ayudará en las misiones mas prolijas

-como la de ayudar a estafadoras fufufu

-exacto – sonriendo

-cuento contigo Haruka

-no te preocupes, si tendre que pasar hasta multas lo haré, eso si, no hagan ni tal de llamarme cuando este viajando, los hombres que vinieron conmigo son todos limpios.

-ningún problema

-Haruka…

Natsuki la miró detenidamente, tomó una de sus manos para luego soltarla, Suzushiro Haruka era una mujer meticulosa y preocupada hasta del último detalle y si la esposa de su amiga le tomaba la mano significaba que algo grave estaba pasando. Dejo a un lado su taza de té para devolverle toda la atención a la morena.

-tu nunca nos traicionarías verdad?

Shizuru observaba el rostro de Suzushiro Haruka, inalterable y con una sonrisa segura reiteró lo que su corazon le decia

-nunca traicionaria a una hermana, confia en mi como hasta ahora lo has hecho…

No dudó en ponerse de pie y enérgicamente se acerco hacia Suzushiro Haruka, le abrazo con fuerza y con cariño, ahora mas que nunca necesitaba sentir el calor humano de otra persona que no fuese su mujer, pues la vida de un estafador es solitaria…

-la vida de un estafador es solitaria – soltandola – eso pensaba, eso pienso pero…hay lazos

-asi es, hay lazos que son difíciles de romper

-tiene que pasar algo muy grave para que nuestro lazo con Haruka se rompa, no es asi?

-claro Shizuru…

…

Suzushiro Haruka tomo su chaqueta y su gorro, se dispusó a abrir la puerta no sin antes recibir un abrazo de ambas, la morena fue la primera en despedirse, entonces Shizuru le acompaño después, abrazando a su amiga policía le dedicó una mirada cómplice para acercar sus labios a su oído.

-nuestra familia se esta desuniendo, realmente puedo confiar en ti?

-da…(si)

-Ara – sonriendo – ya dominas el ruso?

-puede que hablemos ruso constantemente Shizuru, te aconsejo que tomes clases

-lo hare, lo haremos fufufu – mirando a Natsuki

Dicho esto Suzushiro Haruka salio del calido departamento rumbo al aeropuerto. La rubia frotaba sus manos para evitar el frio. Ya dentro del auto pensaba en la decision que debia tomar al llegar a Fuuka, permitirse descansar en estas fechas seria fatal…si las cosas salian mal no solo ella y los Suzushiro saldrian lastimados o muertos, las familias Fujino, Kikukawa y Sears tambien caerian con ella y claro lo mas seguro es que la pequeña familia Kuga también, porque a pesar de los pronósticos y cuidados de Natsuki y Sergey, Mikoto estaba decidida a seguir con la profesión familiar…

-puedo confiar en ti Fujino?


End file.
